Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo
by jhondb2013
Summary: Secuela de Sparking! Pretty Cure
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01: **"G-Revo, el nuevo código"**

* * *

[COMIENZA FLASHBACK (Recuerdo)]  
Cure Equal: Ya es hora!  
Cure Elite, Cure Forte y Cure Berserker al unísono: Transferencia de poder, activada, Cure Equal, recibe el poder universal!  
[CURE EQUAL RECIBE EL PODER DE LAS OTRAS 3 CURES]  
Cure Equal: Ultra Fusion, ahora sí será nuestro fin!  
Ultra Fusion: ¿Te vas a sacrificar? Pero si serás tonta, no te importan tus amigas y tu familia?  
Cure Equal: Sí, me importan mucho, por eso voy a desaparecer contigo!  
[CURE EQUAL SE CONVIERTE EN SÚPER EQUAL (Raging State) Y PREPARA SU PRIMER ATAQUE]  
Súper Equal: Desaparece! Pretty Cure... [se acerca a Ultra Fusion sin que éste se de cuenta] Sparking Blast!  
[EL SPARKING BLAST CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA]  
Ultra Fusion: [mientras "desaparece"] MALDICIÓOOOOOOONNNNN... LES JURO QUE REGRESARÉEEEEE!  
[ULTRA FUSION "DESAPARECE"]  
[DESPUÉS DE LA EXPLOSIÓN, TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
[SE VE EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO]  
"Después de la lucha contra Ultra Fusion, han pasado 6 años, nuestras protagonistas ya son mujeres hechas y derechas, ya tienen una vida definida, ya están estables económicamente pero lo que no saben es que uno de los más grandes peligros se acerca a la tierra velozmente"  
[SUENA EL DESPERTADOR, SON LAS 6:00 A.M.]  
Hatsuko (tiene 21 años): [mientras se tapa con las cobijas y sábanas] Awww, 5 minutos más por favor... [se levanta rápidamente] Es verdad! Debo ir al trabajo!  
[A LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO, 6:30 A.M.]  
[HATSUKO PRENDE LA TELEVISIÓN PARA SINTONIZAR LAS NOTICIAS]  
Presentador: Y ahora vamos con las noticias del clima, el clima de hoy en la Ciudad Izawa será aproximadamente de 21ºC en la mañana, en la tarde se esperan pequeñas lloviznas y en la noche se espera que la temperatura sea de 18ºC...  
[HATSUKO APAGA LA TELE]  
Hatsuko: Creo que hoy será un buen día, pero antes, debo mirar la correspondencia  
[HATSUKO VA HACIA LA PUERTA Y VE UN PAQUETE DE CORRESPONDENCIA]  
Hatsuko: [mientras descarta las cartas] Factura, factura, publicidad, factura, suscripción a la Saikyo Jump... Oh! Esto se ve interesante [comienza a leer la revista]  
[VE EL RELOJ Y YA VAN A SER LAS 7:00 A.M.]  
Hatsuko: Oh no! Se me va a hacer tarde, mejor me voy [agarra el Cure-Revo y sale de su apartamento]  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE JUEGOS DE DANBAI...]  
Hatsuko: [un poco agitada] Lo siento por llegar tarde!  
Osamu: No llegaste tarde, mira  
[HATSUKO MIRA EL RELOJ Y VE QUE AÚN FALTABAN 5 MINUTOS PARA LAS 8:00 A.M.]  
Hatsuko: Que alivio...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR... PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS EN EL CEMENTERIO ESPACIAL...]  
[UNA GRAN ESFERA DE BASURA ESPACIAL SE ESTÁ FORMANDO, DESPUÉS COMIENZA A DAR FORMA DE HUMANOIDE CON ARMADURA]  
?: Ggrraaahhh! [ya está completamente formado] Ahora sí, ya estoy listo, mis poderes se han incrementado, ahora podré cobrar mi venganza, pero antes, necesito soldados leales y... una nave espacial estaría bien  
[EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE DANBAI...]  
Hatsuko: [mientras ingresa un código a uno de los juegos] Este código permitirá que el juego use recursos de internet ya sea para jugar en línea o para actualizar el juego  
Seiji (otro científico compañero de Hatsuko y Osamu): En otras palabras, el juego usará una conexión SOCKET  
Hatsuko: Podría decirse que sí  
Seiji: Buena funcionalidad, entonces Osamu y yo iremos a configurar los servidores, ya volvemos  
[SEIJI Y OSAMU SE VAN]  
Hatsuko: Sí, los espero con la URL!  
[EN LA PANTALLA DEL COMPUTADOR DONDE ESTÁ HATSUKO APARECE EL DIRECTOR DE DANBAI]  
Director: Necesito que vengas a mi oficina lo más pronto posible  
[EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR...]  
Director: Siéntate [Hatsuko se sienta] Vea esto  
[SE DESPLIEGA UN MAPA CON EL ÍNDICE DE ACTIVIDADES PARANORMALES EN EL MUNDO ENTERO]  
Director: Últimamente han ocurrido extraños sucesos en distintas ciudades del mundo pero los distintos grupos de Pretty Cure se han encargado de ellos hasta el momento, por ejemplo, este video lo grabó una de nuestras cámaras ubicadas en la ciudad de Nueva York  
[COMIENZA VIDEO]  
[UNA CÁPSULA ESPACIAL DESTRUYE LA TORRE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE NUEVA YORK PERO 4 LUCES (Rosada, Azul, Amarilla y Plateada) LLEGAN Y DESTRUYEN A LA CRIATURA QUE TRATA DE EMERGER DE LA CÁPSULA]  
[FINALIZA VIDEO]  
Hatsuko: Ya sé quienes fueron las que salvaron esa ciudad  
Director: Otra de nuestras cámaras grabó lo mismo pero esta vez fue en la ciudad de Medellín, para ser más exactos, eso ocurrió en el estadio Atanasio Girardot  
[COMIENZA VIDEO]  
[LOS JUGADORES DE UN EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL ESTABAN ENTRENANDO HASTA QUE VEN UN EXTRAÑO BRILLO EN EL CIELO]  
Jugador #1: Oigan, ¿Qué es eso de allá arriba?  
Entrenador: Creo que se está acercando, todos aléjense lo más que puedan de este lugar  
[LOS JUGADORES SE ALEJAN]  
[2 FLASHES DE LUCES (Azul claro y Amarillo) VAN HACIA LA CÁPSULA Y LA DESTRUYEN POR COMPLETO]  
Cure Love (tiene 19 años): ¿Están todos bien?  
Entrenador: Sí, muchas gracias  
Cure Future (tiene 19 años): Love, vámonos, hay otro cerca de aquí  
Cure Love: Sí, vamos!  
[FINALIZA VIDEO]  
[SUENA LA ALARMA]  
Intercom: "Atención, se ha detectado una cápsula la cual se dirige hacia acá, todos deben evacuar de inmediato!"  
[UNA VEZ EVACUADO EL EDIFICIO...]  
Hatsuko: ¿Qué sucede?  
[UNA SOMBRA COMIENZA A CUBIR LA CIUDAD]  
[LLEGAN SHIZUKA, MARISE Y AZUKA]  
Hatsuko: Chicas!  
Shizuka: Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos  
Azuka: No hay tiempo para escenas emotivas, tenemos trabajo por hacer  
Marise: Sí, hay que actuar ahora!  
Hatsuko: Hora del renacer!  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Power Resonance" - Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack CD 2]  
Todas (4) al unísono: "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
[TODAS INTRODUCEN SUS PREVATAR CARD EN LOS CURE-REVOS]  
[ACTO SEGUIDO, SUS CUERPOS COMIENZAN A FLOTAR MIENTRAS DESAPARECEN SUS TRAJES CIVILES, LUEGO LES APARECEN UNOS TRAJES PARECIDOS A LOS TRAJES DE BUCEO PERO SIN LAS MANGAS Y EN LOS CASOS DE SHIZUKA Y MARISE SIN MEDIAS PANTALÓN]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE HATSUKO, COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS HOMBRERAS LAS CUALES SON PARECIDAS A LAS QUE LLEVA KOGA DE PEGASO EN SU SEGUNDA VERSIÓN SOLO QUE SON DE COLOR ROJO METÁLICO, LUEGO SU CABELLO AUMENTA SU LONGITUD, DESPUÉS COMIENZAN A APARECER LOS 2 BROCHES EN FORMA DE CORAZÓN, UNO EN EL PECHO Y OTRO EN EL CINTURÓN, MIENTRAS ESO SUCEDE, EL RESTO DEL TRAJE VA APARECIENDO, SUS GUANTES TAMBIÉN APARECEN Y TAMBIÉN SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADOS]  
[LE APARECE LA FALDA Y LAS BOTAS LAS CUALES SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADAS, CON UN CÍRCULO EN SUS TOBILLOS Y UNAS LINEAS DECORATIVAS A LADO Y LADO DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[CURE EQUAL HACE UN TRIPLE SALTO MORTAL Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE SHIZUKA, COMIENZAN A APARECERLE 2 HOMBRERAS PARECIDAS A LAS DE CURE EQUAL SOLO QUE MÁS PEQUEÑAS Y PUNTIAGUDAS, SU TRAJE VA APARECIENDO JUNTO CON UNOS ACCESORIOS LOS CUALES SE LE PEGAN AL TORSO, EL CABELLO SE DIVIDE EN 3 COLETAS Y SU LONGITUD SE INGREMENTA, APARECE EL CINTURÓN CON UN CIRCULO EN EL CENTRO, SU FALDA APARECE Y SUS MEDIAS SE GENERAN JUNTO CON SUS BOTAS LAS CUALES TAMBIÉN HAN SIDO MODIFICADAS LIGERAMENTE, TAMBIÉN POSEEN 4 CÍRCULOS (2 en cada bota) CON LÍNEAS DECORATIVAS A LOS LADOS DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Elite: "¡Yo soy la representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
[CURE ELITE GIRA 4 VECES COMO SI FUERA BALLET Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE AZUKA, APARECE EN EL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO UNA HOMBRERA DE COLOR NEGRA CON UNA LÍNEA NARANJA Y EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO APARECE UNA HOMBRERA TIPO MILITAR PERO DE COLOR NEGRO, EL VOLUMEN Y LA LONGITUD DEL CABELLO SE INCREMENTAN HASTA LLEGAR A LAS PIERNAS, LOS MECHONES DE ADELANTE CAMBIAN DE ROJO A NARANJA PERO EL RESTO DEL CABELLO QUEDA DE COLOR NEGRO, DESPUÉS DIVERSOS ACCESORIOS SE LE PEGAN AL TORSO Y AL CINTURÓN, SU FALDA SE GENERA JUNTO CON SUS BOTAS]  
Cure Berserker: "¡Yo soy la fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
[CURE BERSERKER DA 2 PUÑETAZOS HACIA AL FRENTE Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE MARISE, LE APARECEN HOMBRERAS DEL MISMO ESTILO QUE CURE EQUAL A DIFERENCIA QUE POR DETRÁS SE LE GENERA UNA CAPA Y ESAS HOMBRERAS SON DE COLOR PÚRPURA, SU TORSO ADQUIERE UNA ESPECIE DE ARMADURA CON UNA GEMA EN EL PECHO, SU FALDA SE GENERA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE APARECEN SUS GUANTES Y BOTAS]  
Cure Forte: "¡Y yo soy la verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"  
[CURE FORTE SE ACOMODA SU MECHÓN FRONTAL (El que va del centro hacia la derecha), DA 2 VUELTAS Y HACE SU POSE]  
[DESPUÉS TODAS JUNTAN SUS CURE-REVOS Y HACEN SU POSE GRUPAL]  
Todas al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Hemos renacido! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!"  
Los 4 Cure-Revos: [con voz robótica] "All systems ready, You can start to fight"  
Cure Equal: Esto es maravilloso! [mira hacia arriba]  
[LAS CURES VUELAN PARA ATACAR LA CÁPSULA]  
Las Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo: ¡Ahora!  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! ¡Nuestra primera pelea después de mucho tiempo, esto es emocionante!  
Cure Berserker: Hace tiempo que no pateaba traseros, es muy divertido  
Cure Forte: Pero son muchos  
Cure Equal: No importa! Con nuestro nuevo poder estoy segura de que podemos vencerles!, G-Blade, Activada!  
Hatsuko: El próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el segundo) será:  
"Nuestro primer trabajo después de mucho tiempo"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02: **"Nuestro primer trabajo después de mucho tiempo"**

* * *

Azuka: No hay tiempo para escenas emotivas, tenemos trabajo por hacer  
Marise: Sí, hay que actuar ahora!  
Hatsuko: Hora del renacer!  
Todas (4) al unísono: "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
[SE TRANSFORMAN EN LAS SPARKING! PRETTY CURE G-REVO]  
Todas al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Hemos renacido! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!"  
Los 4 Cure-Revos: [con voz robótica] "All systems ready, You can start to fight"  
Cure Equal: Esto es maravilloso! [mira hacia arriba]  
[LAS CURES VUELAN PARA ATACAR LA CÁPSULA]  
Las Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo: ¡Ahora!  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[MIENTRAS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA CÁPSULA...]  
Cure Equal: Muy bien chicas, este es nuestro primer debut en público así que acabemos con esto cuanto antes  
Cure Berserker: Por fin! Alguien está de acuerdo con mi filosofía  
[LA CAPSULA ESTALLA Y DE AHÍ SALEN MILES DE CRIATURAS LLAMADAS "ZAKKIARKS (Fusión entre los Zakkenas y los Saiarks, después explicaré eso)" DIRECTOS A INVADIR LA CIUDAD POR COMPLETO]  
Cure Elite: Waaa! ¿Y esas cosas que son?  
Zakkiark: Zaaaaakiiiaaaaaa!  
[UN ZAKKIARK ATACA A CURE EQUAL INTENTANDO DERRIBARLA PERO ELLA SE LO LOGRA QUITAR DE ENCIMA CON UN PUÑO]  
Cure Equal: Uff, son como cucarachas, y yo que odio las cucarachas [siente escalofríos]  
[LOS ZAKKIARKS SE DETIENEN EN EL AIRE Y COMIENZAN A APUNTAR SUS MANOS HACIA LAS CURES]  
[LOS ZAKKIARKS COMIENZAN A DISPARAR RAYOS LÁSER HACIA LAS CURES]  
Cure Equal: [mientras esquiva los rayos] Waaa! ¿Rayos láser? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una batalla Gundam o qué?  
Cure Elite: [por el intercom (intercominucador)] ¿Equal, me escuchas?  
Cure Equal: ¿Elite? Dónde estás que no te veo  
Cure Elite: [por el intercom] Aquí, aqui estoy  
[CURE ELITE SE ENCUENTRA A UNOS 3 KM DE DISTANCIA]  
[UN GRUPO DE 10 ZAKKIARKS SE LE ACERCAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD]  
Cure Equal: Elite, Cuidado!  
[CURE ELITE SACA UNA TARJETA AZUL METALIZADA Y LA INTRODUCE EN SU CURE-REVO]  
Cure-Revo de Elite: [con voz robótica] "Attack card introduced"  
[LOS 10 ZAKKIARKS SE AMONTONAN INTENTANDO ATACAR A CURE ELITE PERO ÉSTA LOS MANDA A VOLAR CON SU ATAQUE]  
Cure Elite: [mientras sus brazos adquieren virtualmente la forma de un cañon rotativo] Tomen esto cucarachas! Elite G-MultiShoot!  
[CURE ELITE COMIENZA A DISPARAR PODEROSAS RÁFAGAS DE ENERGÍA LAS CUALES DESTRUYEN A VARIOS ZAKKIARKS]  
Cure Berserker: Ahora es mi turno! [introduce una tarjeta de color naranja metalizada en su Cure-Revo]  
Cure-Revo de Berserker: [con voz robótica] "Item card introduced"  
Cure Berserker: [sus puños virtualmente se vuelven 2 mazos gigantes] G-Maze, Activado! [comienza a volar y girar en su propio eje] ¡Tornado Fury!  
[MIENTRAS GIRA Y DERRIBA A LOS ZAKKIARKS, CURE BERSERKER SE DIRIGE HACIA ARRIBA PARA DERRIBAR MÁS ZAKKIARKS]  
Cure Berserker: [para de girar y sus puños regresan a la normalidad] Woooowww! Mis habilidades son superiores a las de antes  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR, CURE FORTE INTENTA DERRIBAR A VARIOS ZAKKIARKS PERO ÉSTOS SE ESCAPAN]  
Cure Forte: No me queda de otra [introduce una tarjeta púpura metalizada en su Cure-Revo]  
Cure-Revo de Forte: [con voz robótica] "Attack card introduced"  
Cure Forte: [sus brazos comienzan a iluminarse de color púrpura] ¡Forte Barrier! [expulsa una onda que destruye a la mayoría de los Zakkiarks pero golpea una nave cercana] No me fue tan mal  
Cure Equal: Oigan! No me dejen por fuera! [introduce una tarjeta roja metalizada en su Cure-Revo]  
Cure-Revo de Equal: "Item card introduced"  
Cure Equal: G-Blade... [saca 2 espadas de su cinturón (no se ven a simple vista pero se pueden invocar)] Activadas!  
[CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A ELIMINAR A LOS ZAKKIARKS CORTÁNDOLOS POR LA MITAD Y HACIÉNDOLOS ESTALLAR]  
Cure Equal: [ubica las espadas de tal manera que formen la letra X] Sparking... [comienza a salir una esfera de energía con truenos rojos] Colossal Blast! [lanza la esfera de energía y ésta estalla de manera colosal, sus ondas explosivas eliminan a los Zakkiarks restantes]  
[APARENTEMENTE TODO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Cure Equal: Hemos terminado, ¿uh?  
[LA NAVE QUE GOLPEÓ CURE FORTE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE APLASTAR LA CIUDAD]  
[LAS CURES VUELAN HACIA LA NAVE PARA DETENERLA, LA NAVE ES MUY FUERTE Y LAS EMPUJA HACIA EL SUELO]  
Cure Elite: Esta cosa pesa mucho!  
Cure Equal: Todas, empujen!  
[LAS CURES USAN PARTE DE SU POTENCIA PARA INTENTAR EMPUJAR LA NAVE PERO NO PUEDEN YA QUE NO TIENEN SUFICIENTE POTENCIA]  
Cure Equal: Necesitamos más potencia!  
[LAS CURES COMIENZAN A EMANAR UNA LUZ MUY BRILLANTE Y PUEDEN ENVIAR LA NAVE DE VUELTA AL ESPACIO EXTERIOR]  
[DESPUÉS DE ENVIARLA AL ESPACIO EXTERIOR, LA NAVE CHOCA CON UN ASTEROIDE Y EXPLOTA]  
Cure Equal: Ahora sí, hemos terminado, Buen trabajo chicas  
[EN OTRO LUGAR DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR...]  
?: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡¿Las Pretty Cure destruyeron mi primer intento de destrucción mundial?! Esas si que son una plaga y plaga que se respete es eliminada de una manera espectacular, manden más naves!  
Sirviente: Sí señor!  
?: Vaya, si pudieron destruir mi nave entonces debo prepararme muy bien  
[EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: [se acuesta en su cama] Uff, que día tan agotador, vere la televisión [enciende la TV]  
En la TV: Esto es lo último en FNN (Fuji News Network), Buenas noches, la noticia del día fue la aparición repentina de miles de criaturas extraterrestres, causaron pánico en la población civil hasta que un grupo de 4 mujeres que según las imágenes que nos suministró la policía oscilan entre los 20 y 30 años de edad salvó a la Ciudad Izawa de la amenaza extraterrestre...  
Hatsuko: [se levanta rápidamente] Por poco y nos descubren  
[TOCAN AL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: ¿Uh? ¿Quien será a esta hora?  
[HATSUKO ABRE LA PUERTA Y QUIENES ESTABAN TOCANDO ERAN SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE]  
Hatsuko: Hola, pasen!  
Azuka: Espero tengas unos buenos manjares porque me estoy muriendo de hambre  
Shizuka: Oye! Acabas de comerte un gran plato de tepanyaki y todavía quieres más?  
Azuka: Hey! Déjame, al menos no perderé mi figura por comer mucho  
Marise: Eso es verdad, Azuka no ha perdido su figura y su físico por el hecho de comer mucho  
Azuka: ¿Ya viste que no te mentía? Si entreno todos los días, tengo el derecho de comer un poco ¿no crees?  
Hatsuko: Tenemos asuntos más importantes que la figura de Azuka, ¿Vieron las noticias?  
[TODAS ASIENTEN]  
Hatsuko: Bien, ¿Y se fijaron que casi nos descubren?  
[TODAS ASIENTEN]  
Hatsuko: Bien, ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer para que no nos descubran?  
Shizuka: Primero que todo, habla bajito porque los vecinos podrían oirnos  
Marise: [hablando bajito] Y segundo, yo pienso que no debemos exponernos demasiado a los medios, solo un flash y asunto arreglado  
Azuka: [hablando bajito] Pregunta! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso si esas cosas que parecen cucarachas no nos dejan movernos rápidamente?  
Hatsuko: [hablando bajito] Pues será usar nuestros ataques más fuertes en un solo tiro [hablando normal] Y bien, ¿Quien quiere comer algo?  
Azuka: Yo!  
Marise: Yo quiero algo ligero  
Shizuka: Yo quiero lo mismo que Marise  
Hatsuko: Entonces ayúdenme a preparar la cena  
[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN Y AYUDAN A PREPARAR LA CENA]  
[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (Sábado), EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE JUEGOS DE DANBAI, AL TERMINAR LA JORNADA LABORAL...]  
[HATSUKO SACA SUS COSAS DEL CASILLERO]  
[LLEGA OSAMU]  
Osamu: Hatsuko...  
Hatsuko: Hola Osamu  
Osamu: Quiero preguntarte algo  
Hatsuko: ¿Y como que sería?  
Osamu: [está nervioso] Es que yo... quisiera saber si tú... y yo... podríamos...  
Hatsuko: Sí!  
Osamu: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que te invitaría a salir?  
Hatsuko: Así que era eso, mi instinto no me falló  
Osamu: Entonces qué te parece si mañana que es día de descanso nos vemos al frente de la estación de la ciudad Izawa?  
Hatsuko: Sí, me parece bien  
Osamu: Entonces mañana a las 9:00 a.m. ¿de acuerdo?  
Hatsuko: [sonriente] Sí, nos vemos allá  
[OSAMU SE VA VICTORIOSO]  
Pensamiento de Hatsuko: [Mientras la Hatsuko real se sonroja y coloca sus manos en sus mejillas] Wow! ¿Quien iba a pensar que un hombre me invitaría a salir? Esto es fabuloso! Debo verme bien para mañana!  
[EN UNA PARADA DE AUTOBUSES...]  
Pensamiento de Osamu: Logré hacer que Hatsuko saliera conmigo es una gran victoria ya que nadie más lo habría hecho y debo hacer todo lo posible para que todo salga bien  
[OSAMU SE SUBE AL AUTOBÚS Y SE VA A SU CASA]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! Mi primer cita con un hombre! Estoy muy emocionada!  
Osamu: ¿Caminamos?  
Hatsuko: Esto es muy lindo  
Osamu: No lo puedo creer... ¿eres tú, Hatsuko?  
Cure Equal: No es lo que tú piensas Osamu! Déjame explicarte!  
Hatsuko: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el tercero) será:  
"Una cita que destapará la verdad"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!, Pienso que esto será un problema serio...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03: **"Una cita que destapará la verdad"**

* * *

[A LAS AFUERAS DEL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: UWAAAAAAA! YA ES DOMINGOOOOO!  
Vecina de Hatsuko: La vecina está muy emocionada hoy, ¿no lo crees así Bigotes?  
Bigotes: Miau...  
Hatsuko: [saca un vestido blanco] ¿Me podré este? Nah! se ve muy feo [saca un vestido azul cielo] ¿O tal vez este? Hmmmm... descartado, demasiado aburrido, Creo que llevaré algo que no sea tan formal, algo como esto...  
[HATSUKO SE PONE UNOS PANTALONES NEGROS AJUSTADOS Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON UNA CHAQUETA ROJA LA CUAL COMBINA CON SU CABELLO EL CUAL SE PEINA BREVEMENTE, TAMBIÉN SE APLICA LÁPIZ LABIAL ROJO, SUS BOTAS LE LLEGABAN CASI A LA RODILLA, TIENEN UNA PEQUEÑA CORREA A LA MITAD]  
[GUARDA SU CURE-REVO EN EL BOLSO]  
Hatsuko: Por si las dudas  
[HATSUKO SALE Y CIERRA SU APARTAMENTO CON LLAVE]  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]  
[OSAMU ESTÁ ESPERANDO A HATSUKO]  
[MINUTOS DESPUÉS LLEGA HATSUKO UN POCO AGITADA]  
Hatsuko: Osamu, perdón por llegar tarde  
Osamu: No, llegaste a tiempo [le enseña su reloj el cual pasa de las 8:59 a las 9:00]  
Hatsuko: [da un respiro] Que alivio  
Osamu: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?  
Hatsuko: Sí, vayamos allá  
[EN EL CINEMA MOVIX DE IZAWA...]  
[HATSUKO Y OSAMU ESTÁN VIENDO LA PELÍCULA TITANIC EN 3D]  
[EN LA PELÍCULA...]  
Rose DeWitt Bukater: ¡Estoy volando! ¡Jack!  
[EN LA SALA DE CINE...]  
Hatsuko: [usando lentes 3D negros] Esta parte me gusta, es muy romántica para mí  
Osamu: [también está usando lented 3D negros] Que bueno  
[EN LA PARTE DONDE ROSE Y JACK FLOTAN EN EL MAR HELADO]  
Jack Dawson: Amor, estaré bien, espero que entiendas, cerraré mis ojos para soñar contigo por siempre  
[JACK MUERE]  
Rose: ¿Jack? Despierta!  
[DESPUÉS DE VER LA PELÍCULA...]  
Hatsuko: Fue muy buena la película pero me hubiera gustado que Jack sobreviviera y tuviera un final feliz junto a Rose  
Osamu: Yo también pienso lo mismo pero dicen que realmente sucedió como en la película, mejor vayamos a comer algo  
[EN UNA CAFETERÍA CERCANA...]  
Osamu: ... entonces Seiji preguntó "Osamu, ¿ese código activará la bomba nuclear?" y yo le dije "¿Bomba nuclear? ¿Acaso ya estamos en la tercera guerra mundial?" y todos alrededor nuestro se echaron a reír como nunca  
Hatsuko: [mientras se ríe de lo que dijo Osamu] Así que lo hiciste pasar como un tonto, que malo eres pero eso debió ser muy divertido  
Osamu: Y lo fué [termina de reír] Oye Hatsuko  
Hatsuko: [también termina de reír] ¿Sí?  
Osamu: Estaba pensando en que después de esto, tú...  
Hatsuko: ¿Siiiii?  
Osamu: ... en que tú y yo...  
Hatsuko: ._. No te pongas con tanta cosa y dime  
Osamu: Lo haré! Hatsuko, tú...  
[SE OYE UN GRAN ESTRUENDO]  
[HATSUKO Y OSAMU SALEN DE LA CAFETERÍA A VER QUE SUCEDIÓ]  
Hatsuko: [pensamiento] Diablos! Y tenía que ser justo hoy!  
Osamu: ¿Que rayos sucedió?  
[HATSUKO COMIENZA A CORRER HACIA DONDE OCURRIÓ EL ESTRUENDO]  
Osamu: Oye Hatsuko, ¿A dónde vas?  
Hatsuko: A ayudar a las personas...  
[SIN QUE HATSUKO SE DIERA DE CUENTA OSAMU LA SIGUIÓ HASTA UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA]  
Hatsuko: [sin notar la presencia de Osamu quien estaba justo en la entrada del callejón] Este sitio es perfecto [saca su PreVatar Card y el Cure-Revo de su bolso]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN: "Power Resonance" - Hayashi Yuuki, Gundam Build Fighters OST CD 2 (hasta el 0:40)]  
Hatsuko: "PreVatar, Bríndame el acceso al poder!"  
[INTRODUCE SU PREVATAR CARD EN EL CURE-REVO]  
[ACTO SEGUIDO, SU CUERPO COMIENZA A FLOTAR MIENTRAS DESAPARECE SU TRAJE CIVIL, LUEGO LE APARECE UN TRAJE PARECIDO A UN TRAJE DE BUCEO PERO SIN LAS MANGAS]  
[COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS HOMBRERAS LAS CUALES SON PARECIDAS A LAS QUE LLEVA KOGA DE PEGASO EN SU SEGUNDA VERSIÓN SOLO QUE SON DE COLOR ROJO METÁLICO, LUEGO SU CABELLO AUMENTA SU LONGITUD, DESPUÉS COMIENZAN A APARECER LOS 2 BROCHES EN FORMA DE CORAZÓN, UNO EN EL PECHO Y OTRO EN EL CINTURÓN, MIENTRAS ESO SUCEDE, EL RESTO DEL TRAJE VA APARECIENDO, SUS GUANTES TAMBIÉN APARECEN Y TAMBIÉN SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADOS]  
[LE APARECE LA FALDA Y LAS BOTAS LAS CUALES SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADAS, CON UN CÍRCULO EN SUS TOBILLOS Y UNAS LINEAS DECORATIVAS A LADO Y LADO DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[CURE EQUAL HACE UN TRIPLE SALTO MORTAL Y HACE SU POSE]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Osamu: No... puedo... creerlo...  
Cure Equal: ¿Eh? [exhaltada] WAAAAAA! O-O-O-O-OSAMU!  
[OSAMU ESTA METAFÓRICAMENTE PETRIFICADO POR PRESENCIAR LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE CURE EQUAL]  
[OSAMU LE DA LA ESPALDA A CURE EQUAL HACIÉNDOLA PENSAR QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ALGO MALO]  
Cure Equal: No es lo que tú crees! Déjame explicarte...  
Osamu: Esto... Esto... [regresa a su posición inicial] ¡ES FABULOSO!  
Cure Equal: ¿Uh?  
Osamu: Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, estuve a punto de pedirle a una súper heroína que fuera mi novia... [se tapa la boca] Ayyy, ya dañé la sorpresa  
Cure Equal: Así que era eso lo que tratabas de decirme  
[LLEGAN VARIOS ZAKKIARKS DEL CIELO]  
Zakkiarks: ¡ZAKKIIIIIAAAAAAAA!  
Cure Equal: No hay tiempo para discutir sobre nuestra relación sentimental  
Osamu: ¿O sea que es un sí?  
[CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A LUCHAR CONTRA LOS ZAKKIARKS, LES PEGA VARIOS PUÑETAZOS Y PODEROSAS PATADAS HASTA DEJARLOS FUERA DE COMBATE]  
Osamu: Eres increíble, peleas magníficamente...  
Cure Equal: Osamu, será mejor que te refugies en ese bote de basura, cuando esto termine lo discutiremos después  
Osamu: [mientras Cure Equal se va junto a las otras Pretty Cure quienes ya habían llegado al sitio] ... Sí  
[EN EL CIELO...]  
Cure Berserker: Te tardaste!  
Cure Equal: Sí, perdónenme, tenía que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos pendientes  
Cure Berserker: [pone mirada incrédula] No te hagas la loca, estabas con el muchacho de allá  
Cure Equal: De hecho trataba de protegerlo ya que varios Zakkiarks lo iban a atacar  
Cure Berserker: No sé, no estoy muy convencida con lo que acabas de decirme  
[LOS ZAKKIARKS COMIENZAN A DISPARAR RAYOS LÁSER DE COLOR PÚRPURA Y LAS CURES LOS ESQUIVAN]  
[UN ZAKKIARK GIGANTE COMIENZA A EMERGER]  
Cure Forte: ¿Y esa cosa que es?  
Cure Elite: ¿Un Zakkiark Colosal?  
[CURE BERSERKER SE VA VOLANDO COMO UN MISIL A ATACAR EL ESTÓMAGO DEL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL PERO LO QUE SE GANA ES UN CABEZAZO MUY FUERTE QUE LA DEJA CONFUNDIDA]  
Cure Equal: Auch! Eso le pasó por impulsiva  
Cure Berserker: [sobándose la cabeza] ¿Esa cosa de que está hecho, de acero?  
[EL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL COMIENZA A SACAR 4 TENTÁCULOS]  
Cure Elite: Dispersión! Dispersión!  
[LAS CURES TRATAN DE HUIR DE LOS TENTÁCULOS PERO TODAS SON ATRAPADAS]  
Cure Berserker: [aún sigue un poco confundida] Hey! ¿Qué pasa?  
[LOS TENTÁCULOS COMIENZAN A HACER PRESIÓN A LAS CURES QUIENES SE ESTÁN QUEDANDO SIN AIRE]  
Cure Forte: No puedo respirar...  
[EN LA TIERRA, OSAMU SALE DEL BOTE DE BASURA, VE QUE EL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL TIENE ATRAPADAS A LAS CURES Y LAS VA A ASFIXIAR, AGARRA UNA PIEDROTA Y LA ARROJA HACIA LA CABEZA DEL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL (Pero que puntería), EL ZAKKIARK LOCALIZA A OSAMU Y COMIENZA A PREPARAR UN RAYO LÁSER GIGANTE]  
[CURE EQUAL MIRA HACIA ATRÁS Y VE QUE OSAMU ESTÁ A PUNTO DE SER ATACADO POR EL RAYO LÁSER GIGANTE]  
[EL ZAKKIARK LANZA EL RAYO GIGANTE, OSAMU LO ESQUIVA PERO ES LASTIMADO EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO]  
Osamu: [se levanta] No me importa! No dejeré que les hagas daño!  
Cure Equal: [a punto de quedarse sin aire] Osamu... No lo hagas... te matará...  
[EL ZAKKIARK AL VER QUE OSAMU NO ES DERROTADO, LE LANZA VARIOS RAYOS LÁSER PEQUEÑOS, UNO DE ELLOS IMPACTÓ EN LA PIERNA DERECHA INMOVILIZÁNDOLA COMPLETAMENTE]  
Osamu: Maldición! Hatsuko... no...  
[LAS CURES SE DESMAYAN POR FALTA DE AIRE]  
[CANCIÓN DE FONDO: "Advancing Power" - Gundam Build Fighters OST CD 1]  
[DENTRO DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE CURE EQUAL...]  
Voz de Osamu: Hatsuko! Hatsuko! Aún no me has dado la respuesta! Quiero saber si es un "sí"!  
[EN LA VIDA REAL]  
Cure Equal: [abre los ojos brevemente] Aún no le doy la respuesta, no puedo irme de este mundo sin darle esa respuesta... Osamu...  
[CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A EMANAR UN BRILLO QUE DESTRUYE PARTE DEL TENTÁCULO QUE LA TENÍA ATRAPADA]  
Cure-Revo de Equal: "New Stage Activated, Power Transference Enabled"  
[CURE EQUAL LEVANTA SU MANO IZQUIERDA Y LA ENERGÍA QUE SALE DE SU CURE-REVO ES RECIBIDA POR CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE, ÉSTAS TAMBIÉN SON LIBERADAS]  
Cure Equal: No te perdonaré, por haber herido a mi futuro novio!  
[CURE EQUAL INTRODUCE UNA TARJETA EN SU CURE-REVO]  
Cure-Revo de Equal: "Item card introduced"  
[CURE EQUAL SACA SU PAR DE ESPADAS, ACTO SEGUIDO LAS UNE FORMANDO LA "MEGA G-BLADE" LA CUAL ES UNA GRAN ESPADA CON UN PODER DESTRUCTIVO AUMENTADO EL TRIPLE]  
[TODAS LAS CURES SE REÚNEN CON SUS ATAQUES POTENCIADOS, CURE ELITE TIENE MÁS CAÑORES ROTATIVOS A LOS LADOS PARA REALIZAR EL "MEGA-DEATH SHOOT", CURE BERSERKER TIENE UN MARTILLO GIGANTE PARA REALIZAR EL "MEGA-THUNDERMAZE" Y CURE FORTE TIENE UN PAR DE CUCHILLAS EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE SUS GUANTES LOS CUALES PUEDE UNIR PARA FORMAR UN SABLE GIGANTE Y REALIZAR EL "MEGA-VENDETTA SLASH"]  
[TERMINA CANCIÓN DE FONDO]  
Cure Equal: Acabemos con esto, ¡MEGA G-BLADE!  
[EL ATAQUE CORTA POR LA MITAD AL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL Y LO DEJA DÉBIL]  
Cure Elite: Yo acabaré con su molesto ejército! ¡MEGA-DEATH SHOOT!  
[CURE ELITE COMIENZA A REALIZAR RÁFAGAS DE DISPAROS DE ENERGÍA DERROTANDO AL EJÉRCITO DE ZAKKIARKS QUE ESTABA RODÉANDOLAS]  
Cure Berserker: Elite! Déjame algunos para probar mi ataque! ¡MEGA-THUNDERMAZE!  
[CURE BERSERKER SACA UN RAYO DE SU GRAN MARTILLO Y ESE RAYO SE EXPANDE VENCIENDO A LOS ZAKKIARKS RESTANTES ELIMINANDO POR COMPLETO AL EJÉRCITO DE LOS ZAKKIARKS]  
Cure Forte: Éste es nuestro! Déjame prepararlo! [une las cuchillas de sus guantes y saca un súper sable] ¡MEGA-VENDETTA SLASH!  
[CURE FORTE CORTA VARIAS VECES AL ZAKKIARK COLOSAL DEJÁNDOLO HECHO PICADILLO]  
[TODAS LAS CURES SE REÚNEN NUEVAMENTE Y PULVERIZAN LOS TROCITOS DEL ZAKKIARK USANDO ATAQUES DE ENERGÍA PODEROSOS]  
[TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Cure Equal: [agotada] Vaya, eso si fue extremo, Es verdad! Osamu!  
[OSAMU ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE DESPUÉS DE HABER RECIBIDO VARIOS RAYOS LÁSER EN EL CUERPO]  
Cure Equal: [saca una tarjeta] A ver si funciona [introduce esa tarjeta en su Cure-Revo]  
Cure-Revo de Equal: "Recovery Card Introduced"  
[CURE EQUAL COLOCA SUS MANOS EN EL CUERPO DE OSAMU Y ÉSTE COMIENZA A BRILLAR LEVEMENTE DE COLOR ROJO, SUS HERIDAS Y LESIONES VAN SANANDO]  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN]  
[OSAMU DESPIERTA Y SE DA DE CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Hola bello durmiente!  
Osamu: ¿Hatsuko? ¿Dónde estoy?  
Hatsuko: Estás en mi apartamento  
Osamu: ¿Y qué pasó con esas criaturas que nos estaban atacando?  
Hatsuko: Se rindieron (obviamente no fue así) y se fueron de aquí  
Osamu: Claro! ¿Quien podría enfrentarse a alguien como tú?  
Hatsuko: [le tapa la boca a Osamu] Oye! Baja la voz! Nadie puede saber eso!  
Osamu: Sí, sí, nadie lo creería  
[EN EL APARTAMENTO VECINO...]  
Vecina de Hatsuko: La vecina y sus cosas raras otra vez ¿Que opinas Bigotes?  
Bigotes: Miauuuu...  
[EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué querías que yo te dijera?  
Osamu: ¿Eh? Ah sí! Quería saber ¿Si tú quieres ser mi novia?  
Hatsuko: [se sonroja] Pues...  
Osamu: ¿Sí?  
Hatsuko: ...pues... sí!  
Osamu: [feliz] ¿En serio?  
Hatsuko: En serio  
[OSAMU Y HATSUKO SE ACERCAN LENTAMENTE]  
Osamu: Hatsuko  
Hatsuko: ¿Sí?  
Osamu: Eres muy hermosa y convertida en esa guerrera con armadura no pierdes tu belleza natural  
Hatsuko: Osamu... tú también eres encantador, ven aquí!  
[OSAMU Y HATSUKO FINALMENTE SE BESAN POR PRIMERA VEZ]  
[A LAS AFUERAS DEL APARTAMENTO...]  
Azuka: Yiiii-hah! Ese tipo se ganó el premio mayor!  
Shizuka: ¿Y porqué lo dices?  
Azuka: Porque es muy afortunado por tener a una Pretty Cure como novia  
Marise: Claro, así tendrá quien lo proteja, pero también corre el riesgo de ser atacado por los malos  
Shizuka: Eso es verdad, pero seguramente ellos sabrán que hacer  
[EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR, PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS DENTRO DE UNA NAVE ESPACIAL...]  
?: Vaya, se han vuelto más fuertes pero lo bueno es que tenemos algo para poder detenerlas  
[SE ENCIENDE UN MONITOR Y SE OBSERVA A OSAMU Y TODA SU INFORMACIÓN]  
?: Pero si no resulta, aún me queda el "Proyecto Aria" [se va hacia un cuarto oscuro y toca una cápsula en la cual se ve la silueta de un cuerpo femenino en posición fetal]  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! Consolidamos nuestra relación! Mi primer novio!  
Cure Forte: ¿Ya vieron chicas? Se los dije!  
Hatsuko: Miren! Salimos nuevamente en las noticias!  
Osamu: ¿Y yo porqué estoy ahí?  
Hatsuko: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el cuarto) será:  
"Carnada peligrosa"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04: **"Carnada peligrosa"**

* * *

[EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE JUEGOS DE DANBAI...]  
Osamu y Hatsuko al unísono: Ya llegamos!  
Seiji: Que bueno... ¿Eh?  
[OSAMU Y HATSUKO ESTÁN TOMÁNDOSE DE LA MANO]  
Seiji: No... puede... ser...  
Osamu: ¿Qué pasa Seiji?  
Seiji: Tú y Hatsuko son...  
Hatsuko: Sí, ayer lo formalizamos  
Seiji: Osamu! Tienes mucha suerte!  
Osamu: ¿Porqué lo dice?  
Seiji: Eres el novio de la chica más linda de DanBai, le daré un consejo, cuídela, no la deje escapar porque no tendrá otra oportunidad como esta, ¿entendió?  
Osamu: Err... Sí, lo haré  
[SEIJI SALE DEL LUGAR]  
[HATSUKO Y OSAMU COMIENZAN A REÍRSE]  
Hatsuko: No le hagas caso, solo se tú mismo como hasta ahora  
Osamu: Sí, a tí si te hago caso  
[OSAMU Y HATSUKO SE DAN UN BESO RÁPIDO Y SE VAN A TRABAJAR]  
[EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR...]  
[SIENDO EXACTOS, EN UNA NAVE ESPACIAL...]  
?: Infecten todos los sistemas informáticos de la tierra  
Soldado: Sí [oprime un bonito botón rojo] Implantando virus señor  
?: Excelente, ahora veremos que harán las Pretty Cure  
Soldado: Señor! El virus ha sido implantado  
?: Sorprendente! La implantación es rápida  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[EN LA TIERRA...]  
Presentador de noticias: Muy bien, y pasando a los deportes, la capitana de la selección japonesa de lacrosse, Nagisa Misumi ha... [se va la señal]  
[EN LA PANTALLA APARECE UN ESPECTRO PÚRPURA]  
[TODA LA GENTE SE ASUSTA]  
Espectro: [sarcásticamente] Saludos Terrícolas!, He invadido todos sus sistemas informáticos, tengo a esta ciudad bajo mi control! [risa malévola]  
[EN DANBAI TODO ES CAOS Y CONFUSIÓN, LA GENTE HUYE MIENTRAS DIVERSOS APARATOS ELECTRÓNICOS ATACAN A LA GENTE]  
Osamu: ¿Qué pasó?  
Hatsuko: En un virus implantado  
Osamu: ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
Hatsuko: La característica principal de un virus de esos es que tiene autonomía, es decir actúa por su propia cuenta, como una persona o un animal y uno de sus puntos débiles es... [se va hacia una enorme palanca y trata de apagar la planta de electricidad]  
Osamu: Hatsuko!  
Hatsuko: ...no funciona sin combustible! [apaga la planta y todo se apaga] ¿Viste? Fue fácil ^^  
Espectro: [se enciende nuevamente] ¿De verdad crees ese mito tan estúpido? Pobre ilusa! [un cable del tamaño de una anaconda (de esas que salieron en la saga de películas Anaconda) agarra a Osamu, toma la maquinaria de la planta como su cuerpo y vuela hacia el cielo rompiendo el techo del edificio]  
Hatsuko: ¡Osamu!  
Espectro con cuerpo: Si quieres recuperarlo con vida ¿Porqué no me sigues a ver si me alcanzas? [risa malévola]  
Hatsuko: Debo rescatarlo a toda costa! [saca su PreVatar Card y la introduce en su Cure-Revo] ¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!  
[HATSUKO SE TRANSFORMA EN CURE EQUAL Y SALE VOLANDO HACIA EL ESPECTRO CON CUERPO Y VARIOS TENTÁCULOS GIGANTES (desde ahora CrashVyr)]  
Cure Equal: ¡ESPERA!  
CrashVyr: Con que decidiste seguirme, ¿porqué no hacemos esto más divertido?  
[CRASHVYR COMIENZA A VOLAR EN ESPIRAL CONFUNDIENDO UN POCO A CURE EQUAL]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CALLE DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]  
Cure Berserker: [rascándose la cabeza en señal de inconformismo] Menudo lío, estaba en un entrenamiento importante cuando ocurrió esto, [mira hacia arriba y ve la persecución de Cure Equal y CrashVyr] ¿A qué juega Equal? ¿Al gato y el ratón?  
Cure Forte: Creo que quiere recuperar a su novio, mírenla  
Cure Elite: ¿Porqué no piensa las cosas con calma? Se nota que no lo pensó bien, ese comportamiento tipo-Dream le saldrá caro, hay que ayudarla  
[CURE FORTE Y CURE BERSERKER ASIENTEN Y VUELAN HACIA EL LUGAR DE LA PERSECUCIÓN]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PERSECUCIÓN...]  
Osamu: [logra liberarse parcialmente] ¡HATSUKO, ESTE TIPO QUIERE CANSARTE, NO LO PERSIGAS!  
CrashVyr: Cállate gusano parlante! [con otro tentáculo electrocuta a Osamu y lo hace desmayar]  
[DE REPENTE CRASHVYR SE DETIENE Y ES DERRIBADO, OSAMU SE SUELTA DE CRASHVYR Y CAE AL VACÍO]  
Cure Berserker: ¿Qué te pareció ese golpe Eh?  
Cure Forte: Berserker, se te fue la mano  
Cure Berserker: Pero solo fue un poquito  
[CURE EQUAL CAE EN PICADA DIRECTA HACIA OSAMU]  
Cure Equal: [ve que Osamu ya está a punto de tocar tierra] Maldición, no llegaré a tiempo! [detrás de las hombreras se abre una pequeña ranura y de ahí sale fuego rojo para incrementar su velocidad]  
[EQUAL LOGRA TOMAR A OSAMU Y JUNTOS CAEN A TIERRA DE UNA MANERA MUY FUERTE]  
[OSAMU DESPIERTA Y VE A CURE EQUAL QUIEN ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE]  
Osamu: Equal! Despierta!  
Cure Equal: [despierta y ve la cara de Osamu] Osamu... ¿estás bien?  
Osamu: Sí, gracias a tí  
Cure Equal: Me alegra mucho [se levanta rápidamente]  
Osamu: Oye, ¿No estabas herida hace unos segundos?  
Cure Equal: Err... No sé como explicártelo pero creo que ahora no es el momento de decirte mis secretos, debo vencer al canalla que hizo todo esto, Quédate aquí Osamu  
Osamu: Sí... [rompe la cuarta pared*] Vaya novia la que tengo ¿No les parece?  
[CRASHVYR SE DESPIERTA]  
CrashVyr: Maldición! Justo cuando estaba divirtiéndome mucho! ¿Quién me golpeó?  
Cure Berserker: Fui yo! ¿Algún problema?  
CrashVyr: Sí! Me dolió mucho y no te lo voy a perdonar! [con los tentáculos de cables intenta golpear a Cure Berserker pero ella los esquiva]  
Cure Berserker: Que lento eres  
Cure Forte: Berserker, deja de jugar y acabemos con él  
Cure Berserker: [sintiéndose regañada] Está bien [introduce una tarjeta naranja en su Cure-Revo]  
Cure-Revo de Berserker: [con voz robótica] "Item card introduced"  
Cure Berserker: [sus puños virtualmente se vuelven 2 mazos gigantes] G-Maze, Activado! [golpea a CrashVyr en varias ocasiones dejándolo semi-destruido]  
[UNA MANO CON UN GUANTE ROJO ATRAVIESA EL "CORAZÓN (en realidad es un motor principal)" DE CRASHVYR]  
Cure Equal: Esto es por haberte metido con lo que más amo en el mundo! [Cure Equal le quita un tentáculo a CrashVyr y comienza a apuñalarlo con el mismo]  
CrashVyr: [a punto de apagarse] No puede ser posible! Las odio! Pretty Cure, Las odio, las odio, malditas sean todas ustedes, malditas sean... [Cure Equal destruye el monitor de un pisotón]  
Cure Equal: Cállate! Te lo mereces por haberte metido con mi novio, te diré una cosa, nadie... [saca su puño en señal de contener su ira] Absolutamente nadie... ¡SE METE CON MI FAMILIA O MIS AMIGOS, ¿LO ENTENDISTE? ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! [re-destruye el monitor de CrashVyr varias veces y destruye el resto de su cuerpo con varios ataques de energía]  
[TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD Y LAS CURES VUELVEN A SUS FORMAS CIVILES]  
Azuka: Saben, A veces Hatsuko da miedo ¿o no?  
Shizuka: Sí, no le gusta que se metan con sus cosas personales, pero nunca he visto esa reacción en ella, los malos deberán pensarlo 2 veces antes de secuestrar nuevamente a Osamu  
[EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL...]  
?: ¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! Mi precioso virus ha sido destruido  
Voz femenina: Pues libera el proyecto Aria  
?: Ah! Con que eres tú ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Voz femenina: ¿Ahora ya no saludas? Me extraña de tí, CyberFusion  
CyberFusion: [con cierto descontento] ¿Que tal? Tsubaki  
Tsubaki: Siempre mandando cosas inútiles, ¿porqué no envías algo más útil y devastador?  
CyberFusion: [protestando] Oye! Yo trabajo como a mí se me de la gana! No tienes porqué intervenir en mis asuntos, ¿entendiste?, Además, el proyecto Aria aún no está listo  
Tsubaki: Ah! Si ese es el problema, yo tengo la solución! [saca una especie de memoria USB]  
CyberFusion: ¿Qué es esa cosa?  
Tsubaki: Ven conmigo  
[JUNTOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA HABITACIÓN DONDE SE ESTA INCUBANDO EL PROYECTO ARIA]  
[TSUBAKI INTRODUCE LA MEMORIA USB EN UN PUERTO Y COMIENZA UNA ESPECIE DE AUTOARRANQUE QUE EJECUTA UNA ESPECIE DE ACELERADOR PARA LIBERAR EL PROYECTO ARIA]  
[EL AGUA COMIENZA A AGITARSE Y LA FIGURA FEMENINA QUE ESTABA EN EL INTERIOR DE ESA INCUBADORA COMIENZA A CRECER HASTA TENER LA ESTATURA DE UNA ADOLESCENTE DE 15 AÑOS DE EDAD, ACTO SEGUIDO LA INCUBADORA BRILLA DE COLOR BLANCO Y LUEGO ESTALLA DERRAMANDO TODA EL AGUA CONTENIDA, COMIENZA A SALIR LENTAMENTE EL PROYECTO ARIA YA TERMINADO, ES UNA CHICA DE CABELLO GRIS CLARO SIN BRILLO EN SUS OJOS GRISES, ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA]  
Tsubaki: Al fin, alguien que eliminará a las Pretty Cure en cuestión de segundos, ya sé, tu nombre será...  
CyberFusion: ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?  
Tsubaki: ... Aria!  
Aria: Aria... Pretty Cure... matar...  
Tsubaki: Esa es la actitud  
CyberFusion: Odio admitirlo pero eres increíble, ¿Qué usaste para que creciera rápido?  
Tsubaki: Sencillo, usé un acelerador, [dirigiéndose a Aria] Ven conmigo, iremos a prepararte para tu misión  
Aria: Misión...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: [mientras prepara un tepanyaki para cenar] Osamu, lo he estado pensando y será mejor que no mostremos nuestra relación en público  
Osamu: ¿Porqué no?  
Hatsuko: ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hoy?, Los villanos te pueden atacar y podrías salir gravemente lastimado por mi culpa  
Osamu: ¿Pero porqué dices eso?  
Hatsuko: [un poco deprimida] Hoy casi te pierdo, y no quiero que eso se repita  
Osamu: Está bien, pero pienso que es inevitable que los villanos me usen como carnada ¿No lo crees?  
Hatsuko: Sí, pero haremos todo lo posible para evitar esos sucesos ¿vale?  
Osamu: Vale [se dan un beso rápido], Oye Hatsuko, ¿el tepanyaki ya está listo?  
Hatsuko: Sí, ¿Porqué?  
Osamu: [le ruge el estómago] Tengo mucha hambre!  
[HATSUKO COMIENZA A REÍRSE]  
Osamu: ¿Qué te pareció gracioso? En serio tengo mucha hambre  
Hatsuko: Es que tu estómago sonó chistoso, me recuerda a un personaje que siempre come y usa esa misma frase  
Osamu: Ah! Ya sé de quien hablas, mejor vamos a comer  
[HATSUKO ASIENTE Y JUNTOS VAN AL COMEDOR A DISFRUTAR DE UN SABROSO TEPANYAKI]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CUARTO DE LA NAVE ESPACIAL DE CYBERFUSION...]  
Aria: [en voz bajita y hecha bolita] Pretty Cure... matar... Pretty Cure... [de repente tiene una visión de su pasado y queda confundida] ¿Quién soy? No lo recuerdo... ¿Quien... soy?  
[TSUBAKI LLEGA A LA HABITACIÓN]  
Tsubaki: Aria, ven conmigo, debes prepararte para tu primera misión  
[ARIA ASIENTE Y SE VA CON TSUBAKI]  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! Con que había alguien más fuerte que CyberFusion, eso quiero verlo  
Cure Berserker: ¡ELITE ESQUÍVALO!  
Hatsuko: Esto no parece nada bueno...  
Marise: Vamos a revisar  
Cure Equal: Bien! Lucharemos con todo nuestro poder!  
Hatsuko: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el quinto) será:  
"Una rival muy poderosa - Parte 1: Destrucción"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05: **"Una rival muy poderosa - Parte 1: Destrucción"**

* * *

[EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL...]  
Tsubaki: Aria, tienes un poder colosal, un poder el cual es capaz de destruir este universo, iráa al planeta tierra y destruirás todo lo que veas pero... si un cuarteto de chicas se entromete en tu camino...  
Aria: [con voz inocente] ¿Qué debo hacerles?  
Tsubaki: Acábalas de la manera más cruel  
Aria: Entendido...  
Tsubaki: Ahora ven conmigo, entraremos en la última fase de la preparación  
[TSUBAKI SE LLEVA A ARIA A UN CUARTO DONDE HAY UNA CAMA Y VARIAS HERRAMIENTAS QUIRÚRGICAS]  
Tsubaki: Aria, acuéstate en esa cama  
[OBEDIENTEMENTE ARIA SE ACUESTA EN LA CAMA QUE LE INDICÓ TSUBAKI, DESPUÉS LLEGA UN DOCTOR Y LE COLOCA UNA MASCARILLA DE ANESTESIA Y LA DUERME]  
[MIENTRAS ARIA VA CERRANDO SUS OJOS POR EL EFECTO DE LA ANESTESIA...]  
[ARIA ALCANZA A ESCUCHAR UNA PEQUEÑA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE TSUBAKI Y EL DOCTOR]  
Tsubaki: Doctor, ya sabe que hacer, conviértala en una máquina de matar y haz que pueda tenerla bajo mis órdenes  
Doctor: Entendido, haré lo que usted me pida Señorita Tsubaki  
Aria: [pensando] ¿Una máquina de matar? ¿Eso es lo que debo ser?  
[ARIA CIERRA SUS OJOS Y SE DUERME]  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[HATSUKO Y SU EQUIPO DE TRABAJO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL EVENTO DE LANZAMIENTO DEL ARCADE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS 2: EVOLUTION"]  
Seiji: Hemos trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo, nos merecemos esto! [levanta su copa de champaña]  
[TODOS LEVANTAN SUS COPAS DE CHAMPAÑA]  
Seiji: Brindo por el equipo de desarrollo más maravilloso que he tenido!  
Todos al unísono: ¡SALUD!  
[EL DIRECTOR DE DANBAI SUBE AL ESCENARIO Y TOMA EL MICRÓFONO]  
Director: Los felicito damas y caballeros, con su esfuerzo y dedicación por fin logramos lanzar al mercado nacional el arcade "Pretty Cure Legends 2: Evolution", espero que sea un gran éxito y tenga gran acogida tanto del público femenino como del masculino!  
[TODOS LOS ASISTENTES APLAUDEN]  
Osamu: Oye Hatsuko, ¿Vamos a probar nuestro producto?  
Hatsuko: Sí, ya abrieron la zona de pruebas  
[LOS 2 SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA ZONA DE PRUEBAS Y ENCUENTRAN 2 MÁQUINAS DISPONIBLES, AMBOS SE UBICAN EN SUS RESPECTIVAS MÁQUINAS Y PREPARAN SU MAZO DE PRUEBA]  
Osamu: ¿Estás lista Hatsuko?  
Hatsuko: Sí, pero no sabes contra quien vas a luchar, 3...  
Osamu: 2...  
Hatsuko: 1...  
Osamu y Hatsuko al unísono: ¡Ahora!  
[OSAMU Y HATSUKO INTRODUCEN SUS PREVATAR CARD ENTRAN AL UNIVERSO DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS 2, HATSUKO ENTRA COMO CURE EQUAL MIENTRAS QUE OSAMU ENTRA COMO EL "PRECURE CHALLENGER (El Desafiante de Pretty Cures)" CUYA APARIENCIA ES MUY SIMILAR A LA DEL PRECURE HUNTER DE HAPPINESS CHARGE]

DATOS DE LA BATALLA:  
Cure Equal:  
- Equipo: Cure Black (categoría Héroe), Cure Moonlight (categoría Élite), Cure Beat (categoría Élite), Cure Love (categoría Héroe)  
PreCure Challenger:  
- Equipo: Bel (Categoría Berserker), Valdes (Categoría Élite), Oresuki (Categoría Héroe), Gula (Categoría Berserker)

Cure Equal: Vaya! Un equipo masculino! Eso si es toda una novedad  
"ROUND 1 - FIGHT!"  
Cure Equal: [un poco descontenta] Tienes suerte, sacaste el mayor puntaje  
Precure Challenger: Entonces atacaré primero!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA REALIDAD...]  
Marise: [buscando a Hatsuko] Hatsuko! ¿Dónde estás?, Tengo unos cuantos nachos con queso!  
[MARISE LLEGA A LA ZONA DE PRUEBAS Y ENCUENTRA LAS 2 PREVATAR CARD Y LOS MAZOS ORGANIZADOS EN EL TABLERO]  
Marise: Veamos quienes están jugando  
[MARISE VE A LA PANTALLA Y OBSERVA LA BATALLA ENTRE CURE EQUAL Y EL PRECURE CHALLENGER]  
Marise: [mientras ve la pelea comienza a recordar su primera lucha contra Hatsuko] Que tiempos aquellos...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JUEGO...]  
Equipo de Cure Equal: ¡TOMA ESTOOOOO...!  
[EL EQUIPO DE CURE EQUAL DERROTA AL EQUIPO DEL PRECURE CHALLENGER CON UN K.O. DE 999999 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE]  
[HATSUKO Y OSAMU REGRESAN A LA REALIDAD]  
Osamu: -_- Ya perdí...  
Hatsuko: Por eso te dije que no sabías con quien te enfrentabas, recuerda que yo tengo experiencia con este tipo de juegos  
Osamu: No tuve en cuenta eso, pero me divertí mucho jugando contigo  
Marise: Los hombres nunca se quejan, solo afrontan la derrota  
Hatsuko: Marise! ¿A qué hora llegaste?  
Marise: No hace mucho, te estaba buscando para convidarte a tí y a Osamu unos nachos con queso que obtuve en el buffet  
Osamu: Yum! Nachos con queso, mis favoritos!  
Marise: Entonces, ¡A comer!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN GIMNASIO...]  
[AZUKA ESTÁ HACIENDO ABDOMINALES AL REVÉS (colgada de sus piernas en una barra lejos del suelo)]  
[LLEGA SHIZUKA A VISITARLA]  
Shizuka: Hola Azuka!  
Azuka: 9998, 9999... 10000 [se baja de la barra] Hola Shizuka, ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Shizuka: Bueno, vine a pasar el rato contigo  
Azuka: Que bueno que pensaste en mí, ya vengo [va a su casillero y se cambia, después de 2 minutos, regresa] [dirigiéndose a su entrenador quien está ocupándose de otra persona] Ya me voy entrenador, hasta pronto!  
Entrenador: Hasta pronto Azuka, espero que vuelvas por acá!  
[SHIZUKA Y AZUKA SALEN DEL GIMNASIO]  
[MIENTRAS CAMINAN HACIA EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO POR UN CALLEJÓN OSCURO...]  
Azuka: [con las manos detrás de su cabeza] ¿De casualidad no sabes donde está Hatsuko?  
Shizuka: Dijo que estaría en un evento de su trabajo, Marise también está ahí  
Azuka: Ya recuerdo, un evento de lanzamiento de Pretty Cure Legends 2  
Shizuka: Algo así  
Azuka: Hmmm, ya veo...  
[4 HOMBRES SALEN DE UN LUGAR OSCURO Y RODEAN A AZUKA Y A SHIZUKA]  
Hombre #1: Oigan, a donde van ustedes cositas preciosas?  
Hombre #2: Sí, no deben andar solitas por ahí  
Hombre #3: [pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Azuka] Que piel tan linda tienes...  
[AZUKA LE DA UN MORDISCO EN EL DEDO AL TERCER HOMBRE]  
Azuka: Es nuestra oportunidad! Shizuka, Huyamos!  
[SHIZUKA ASIENTE Y JUNTAS HUYEN DE LOS 4 HOMBRES QUIENES LAS VAN PERSIGUIENDO]  
[DE REPENTE LLEGAN A UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA Y SE ENCUENTRAN RODEADAS COMPLETAMENTE]  
Hombre #3: [saca una navaja] Me las vas a pagar! Te arrancaré esa piel tan bonita que tienes y la usaré como alfombra de mi casa  
[CUANDO IBAN A APUÑALAR A AZUKA, LOS 4 HOMBRES COMIENZAN A LEVITAR MISTERIOSAMENTE]  
Hombre #3: Oigan, ¿Qué sucede?  
?: Matar... [convierte su mano derecha en un puño]  
Hombre #4: ¡NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIRRRRRR!  
[LOS 4 HOMBRES COMIENZAN A INFLARSE Y ESTALLAN EN SANGRE ASUSTANDO COMPLETAMENTE A SHIZUKA Y AZUKA]  
Azuka: [asustada] E-E-Esto... no tengo palabras para describirlo  
Shizuka: Azuka, mírala!  
[VEN A UNA CHICA DE APROXIMADAMENTE 15 AÑOS DE EDAD CON 4 CAÑONES DE ENERGÍA EN FORMA DE TENTÁCULOS, 2 HACIA ARRIBA Y OTROS 2 HACIA ABAJO, USANDO UNAS GAFAS NEGRAS Y UN PROTECTOR BUCAL BLANCO (como el de Cooler en su segunda forma), ESA CHICA SE VA DE LA ZONA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN AZUKA Y SHIZUKA]  
Shizuka: Seguramente fue ella quien causó esto  
[LOS CURE-REVOS DE AZUKA Y SHIZUKA COMIENZAN A EMITIR UN SONIDO DE ALARMA]  
Azuka: No, ahora no!  
[LA CHICA QUE SE ESTABA YENDO DEL SITIO SE DETIENE Y VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA SHIZUKA Y AZUKA]  
?: Pretty Cure... Matar!  
[LOS 4 CAÑONES DE LA CHICA COMIENZAN A CARGARSE PARA DISPARAR 4 PODEROSOS RAYOS DE ENERGÍA]  
Azuka: ¿Acaso dijo "Pretty Cure"?  
Shizuka: No hay tiempo para hablar de lo que haya o no haya dicho, Corre!  
[LAS CHICAS COMIENZAN A CORRER MIENTRAS LA OTRA CHICA COMIENZA A DISPARARLES ENERGÍA DESDE SUS 4 CAÑONES]  
?: Las Pretty Cure... no deben existir!  
Azuka: [mientras corre por su vida] ¿Como diablos sabe que somos Pretty Cure?  
Shizuka: Seguramente escuchó los pitidos de los Cure-Revos, Azuka ¿Puedes transformarte ahora?  
Azuka: ¿Pero como lo voy a hacer? Estoy demasiado ocupada para transformarme  
Shizuka: Ya veo, busquemos un lugar seguro  
Azuka: [ve un contenedor de basura] Tengo una idea [agarra el contenedor de basura y lo lanza contra su persecutora confundiéndola por un momento]  
[SHIZUKA Y AZUKA INGRESAN A OTRO CALLEJÓN OSCURO, SE TRANSFORMAN EN CURE ELITE Y CURE BERSERKER Y SALEN DEL CALLEJÓN]  
Cure Berserker: Oye! ¿Acaso eres bipolar? Primero nos salvas y ahora nos quieres matar ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotras?!  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Cruel World" por Norihito Sumitomo - Shikabane Hime Aka Original Soundtrack]  
?: Aria... Matar... Pretty Cure...  
Cure Elite: Creo que su nombre es Aria...  
Cure Berserker: ¿Porqué lo dices?  
Cure Elite: La palabra que dijo, Aria, es un nombre, esto no me está gustando nada...  
[ARIA ATACA A CURE BERSERKER CON VARIOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS, CURE BERSERKER HACE LO MISMO Y COMIENZA UNA RÁFAGA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS POR PARTE DE AMBOS CONTRINCANTES]  
[ARIA ROMPE LA DEFENSA DE CURE BERSERKER Y LA DERRIBA DE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA]  
[CURE ELITE INTENTA ATACAR A ARIA PERO ES DETENIDA POR ELLA USANDO SU PODER PSÍQUICO, ACTO SEGUIDO, USANDO SU PODER ACERCA A CURE ELITE HACIA SU ROSTRO Y CON LA MANO DERECHA COMIENZA A AHORCARLA EN EL CUELLO]  
Cure Elite: [quedándose sin aire] ¿Porqué lo haces?  
Aria: Debo... matar... Pretty Cure...  
Cure Elite: [quedándose sin aire] ¿Y quien te lo ha ordenado?  
Aria: Señorita... Tsubaki... ordenó... matar... Pretty Cure...  
[CURE BERSERKER SE RECUPERA Y UTILIZA SU G-MAZE PARA SALVAR A CURE ELITE QUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR AHORCADA]  
[EL MÉTODO QUE USÓ CURE BERSERKER PARA SALVAR A CURE ELITE FUE INVOCAR SU G-MAZE USANDO LA "ITEM CARD", GOLPEÓ CON FUERZA EN LA ESPALDA A ARIA, ÉSTA SE DESCUIDÓ Y SOLTÓ A CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER AGARRA A CURE ELITE Y AMORTIGUA SU CAIDA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Cure Elite: [tose debido a que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire] Gracias, Berserker  
[ARIA USA SU PODER PSÍQUICO NUEVAMENTE Y COMIENZA A LEVANTAR LOS RASCACIELOS]  
Cure Berserker: ¿Qué inventa esa tal Aria?  
[ARIA COMIENZA A ARROJAR LOS RASCACIELOS HACIA LAS CURES USANDO SU PODER PSÍQUICO]  
Cure Elite: ¡Ahí vienen!  
[CURE ELITE Y CURE BERSERKER ESQUIVAN LOS RASCACIELOS LANZADOS POR ARIA, ÉSTOS CAEN CERCA DEL SALÓN DONDE SE REALIZA EL EVENTO DE DANBAI]  
Director: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso estalló una bomba?  
Hatsuko: [deja los nachos con queso a un lado y pone mirada seria] Esto no parece nada bueno  
Marise: [con mirada seria] Hay que revisar  
Hatsuko: [dirigiéndose a Osamu] Osamu, esta es la oportunidad de que te conviertas en héroe  
Osamu: ¿En serio? ¿Qué debo hacer?  
Hatsuko: Debes llevarte a todos los asistentes a un lugar seguro, Marise y yo iremos a ver que sucede  
Osamu: Entendido, confía en mí  
Hatsuko: Por eso te quiero mucho [le da un beso en la mejilla a Osamu y se va con Marise a ver que ocurrió afuera]  
Osamu: [se dirige a los asistentes del evento] Oigan todos! Debemos escapar de este lugar, me dijeron que esto se pondrá feo  
[LAS PERSONAS LE HACEN CASO A OSAMU Y ÉSTE SE LAS LLEVA HACIA UN ÁREA ABIERTA]  
[HATSUKO Y MARISE VEN LOS RASCACIELOS FLOTANTES]  
Marise: ¿Y eso qué es?  
Hatsuko: Transformémonos!  
[MARISE ASIENTE, ACTO SEGUIDO SE TRANSFORMAN EN CURE EQUAL Y CURE FORTE Y SE VAN VOLANDO HACIA EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA]  
[UN RASCACIELOS SE ACERCA HACIA CURE ELITE]  
Cure Berserker: ¡ELITE, ESQUÍVALO!  
Cure Elite: [esforzándose para moverse] ¡No puedo moverme, el cansancio me está pasando la factura!  
[EL EDIFICIO ESTABA A PUNTO DE GOLPEAR A CURE ELITE PERO MISTERIOSAMENTE ES REDUCIDO A "PEQUEÑAS" PIEDRAS]  
[CURE EQUAL Y CURE FORTE ENTRAN EN ESCENA]  
Cure Equal: Sentimos llegar tarde a la fiesta! [mira a Aria] ¿Esa niña causó toda esta destrucción? Porque yo no lo creo  
Cure Forte: Equal, no te dejes llevar por la apariencia, el poder es lo que cuenta  
Cure Equal: Ya veo... Bien! Lucharemos con todo nuestro poder!  
"CONTINUARÁ..."  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! Estamos en un punto crítico, no podemos desistir!  
Tsubaki: Encantada de conocerlas, Pretty Cure  
Cure Equal: Es imperdonable! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar una niña?  
Tsubaki: Yo trabajo como se me de la gana, Aria, Liquídalas!  
Cure Equal: Si quieres guerra, ¡ENTONCES GUERRA TENDRÁS!  
Hatsuko: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el sexto) será:  
"Una rival muy poderosa - Parte 2: La Gran Batalla"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan! Pero antes...

"Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo tendrá una película!"  
Hatsuko: El verdadero final de esta historia será adaptada a la pantalla gigante!  
Opening: "Spiral" por angela  
Ending: "Hero -Yoshiki Classical Version-" por Yoshiki  
Producción de Animación (ficticio, obviamente): TMS Entertainment  
Autor: jhondb2013  
Hatsuko: Estén pendientes para más novedades!

『スパーキング！プリキュア G-Revo』映画化！！！  
オープニングテーマ: angela 『Spiral』。  
エンディングテーマ: Yoshiki 『Hero ～Yoshiki Classical Version～』。  
アニメション製作:東京ムービー。  
原作:「jhondb2013」  
お楽しみに！


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06: **"Una rival muy poderosa - Parte 2: La Gran Batalla"**

* * *

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS" - Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack CD 1]  
"En un día común y corriente, el mal apareció nuevamente, esta vez en forma de niña y con un gran poder destructivo"  
Cure Elite: [esforzándose para moverse] ¡No puedo moverme, el cansancio me está pasando la factura!  
[EL EDIFICIO ESTABA A PUNTO DE GOLPEAR A CURE ELITE PERO MISTERIOSAMENTE ES REDUCIDO A "PEQUEÑAS" PIEDRAS]  
[CURE EQUAL Y CURE FORTE ENTRAN EN ESCENA]  
Cure Equal: Sentimos llegar tarde a la fiesta! [mira a Aria] ¿Esa niña causó toda esta destrucción? Porque yo no lo creo  
Cure Forte: Equal, no te dejes llevar por la apariencia, el poder es lo que cuenta  
"Una de las grandes batallas está a punto de comenzar"  
Cure Equal: Ya veo... Bien! Lucharemos con todo nuestro poder!  
"El equipo Sparking ya está reunido nuevamente para enfrentar el mal, será una batalla colosal!"  
[OPENING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
[ARIA USANDO SU PODER PSÍQUICO ARROJA UN EDIFICIO HACIA CURE EQUAL QUIEN CONCENTRANDO TODO SU PODER LOGRA ATRAVESAR EL EDIFICIO PARA LUEGO PEGARLE UN PUÑO EN LA CARA A ARIA]  
[EL GOLPE DE CURE EQUAL LOGRA ROMPERLE LA MÁSCARA Y CURE EQUAL SE QUEDA IMPACTADA AL VER QUE HA GOLPEADO UNA NIÑA]  
[ARIA APROVECHA LA PARALIZACIÓN DE CURE EQUAL Y LA INMOVILIZA USANDO SU PODER PSÍQUICO, USANDO ESE PODER, ARIA CONVIERTE VARIOS TRONCOS DE ÁRBOLES EN ESTACAS PUNTIAGUDAS LAS CUALES LANZA PARA APUÑALAR A CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: [tratando de moverse inútilmente] ¡Es inutil, No puedo moverme! [cierra sus ojos]  
[CURE BERSERKER DESTRUYE LAS ESTACAS USANDO SU G-MAZE]  
[CURE FORTE USA SU "FORTE BARRIER" PARA DISTRAER A ARIA Y LIBERAR A CURE EQUAL DE SU PODER]  
[CURE ELITE AGARRA A CURE EQUAL PARA QUE NO SE CAIGA]  
Aria: [mientras los 4 cañones cargan una gran súpernova de color blanco] Pretty Cure...  
[LAS NUBES COMIENZAN A GIRAR EN TORNO A LA SÚPERNOVA DE ARIA, EN ALGUNAS PARTES DE LA CIUDAD COMIENZAN A CAER TRUENOS DESTRUYENDO LOS EDIFICIOS CERCANOS Y CAUSANDO INCENDIOS POR ESOS LUGARES]  
Aria: ¡MATAAAAARRRR! [arroja la súpernova]  
[MIENTRAS LA SÚPERNOVA CAE, CURE BERSERKER, CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE QUEDAN INMÓVILES YA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN DENTRO DE LA TRAYECTORIA DE LA SÚPERNOVA]  
[CURE FORTE LLEGA Y SE UBICA DELANTE DE LAS OTRAS CURES]  
Cure Forte: Ahora probaré algo que he estado practicando secretamente!  
[CURE FORTE EXTIENDE SUS MANOS Y COMIENZA A EXPULSAR FUEGO PÚRPURA DESDE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE SU TRAJE, ÉSTE COMIENZA A ROMPERSE, DESPUÉS SE GENERA UN ESCUDO QUE CUBRE A TODAS LAS CURES]  
Cure Forte: ¡FORTE G-SHIELD!  
[LA SÚPERNOVA EXPLOTA Y UNA GRAN PARTE DE LA CIUDAD ES DESTRUIDA DEBIDO A LA ONDA EXPANSIVA]  
[CURE FORTE SE DESMAYA DEBIDO AL GRAN GASTO DE ENERGÍA]  
[LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA CIUDAD ESTÁN ARDIENDO BAJO LLAMAS]  
Cure Equal: [atónita debido a la gran destrucción que ve a su alrededor] No...  
Tsubaki: ¿Ahora te orinaste del susto? Cure Equal  
Cure Equal: [súper-enojada] ¡¿Quien eres tú?!  
Tsubaki: [se sacude el flequillo estilo anime] Mi nombre es Tsubaki, soy la futura emperatriz del universo  
[SIN PENSARLO 2 VECES, CURE EQUAL SE LANZA A GOLPEAR FIERAMENTE A TSUBAKI CON SUS PUÑOS, TSUBAKI LOGRA DEFENDERSE DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER GOLPE]  
Tsubaki: Vaya, ¿Ya quieres pelear? Esa es la actitud!  
[CURE EQUAL SIGUE LANZANDO PUÑETAZOS SIN PARAR, TSUBAKI LOS DETIENE TODOS]  
Tsubaki: [con una mano detiene los golpes y con la otra tapa su boca a manera de bostezo] [bosteza] ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? Bueno, ni modo  
[TSUBAKI LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA DE CURE EQUAL Y LA MANDA HACIA ATRÁS]  
[CURE EQUAL AÚN QUEDA LEVITANDO EN EL AIRE, ACTO SEGUIDO, EQUAL SE ACOMODA SU QUIJADA Y SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE QUE LE SALIÓ DEL LADO IZQUIERDO DE SU BOCA]  
Tsubaki: Oh! Por lo que veo si vale la pena luchar contigo [dirigiéndose a Aria] Aria! Te dejo a las 3 restantes, yo me encargo de ésta  
[OBEDIENTEMENTE ARIA SE PONE DE PIE Y ÁGILMENTE ATACA A CURE BERSERKER QUIEN A DURAS PENAS LOGRA PROTEGERSE DE LOS GOLPES DE ARIA]  
[CURE BERSERKER TRATA DE GOLPEARLA PERO ARIA ESQUIVA CON AGILIDAD TODOS LOS GOLPES LANZADOS]  
Cure Berserker: Maldición! [de su mano sale nuevamente el G-Maze y trata de golpearla en la cabeza, Aria salta y queda de pie encima del G-Maze de Berserker] [Berserker se aterra] No puede ser!  
[ARIA LE COLOCA SU MANO DERECHA EN LA CARA DE CURE BERSERKER Y LE LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA LA CUAL LA DEJA DESMAYADA Y CON LA CARA QUEMADA]  
Cure Elite: ¡BERSERKER! [mira a Aria quien se le acerca lentamente] [pensando] Maldición! Dejó fuera de combate a Berserker y a Forte, debo hacer algo [se le prende el bombillo, o sea tuvo una idea] Ya sé!  
[ARIA FINALMENTE LLEGA JUNTO CON CURE ELITE]  
Cure Elite: [pensando] Haré las cosas con calma y la atacaré psicológicamente [cierra sus ojos y todo pasa lentamente siendo Elite quien se mueve normal]  
[ARIA LE INTENTA PROPINAR UN PUÑETAZO A CURE ELITE PERO ÉSTA LO ESQUIVA Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE EN EL OÍDO IZQUIERDO]  
Cure Elite: ¿Sabes en realidad quien es Tsubaki?  
[ARIA LE INTENTA PROPINAR OTRO PUÑETAZO A CURE ELITE, LO ESQUIVA Y LE VUELVE A HABLAR EN EL OIDO IZQUIERDO]  
Cure Elite: Es una manipuladora, tirana y malvada persona  
[ARIA COMIENZA A PERDER EL CONTROL DE SU PODER LANZANDO RÁFAGAS DE ENERGÍA HACIA TODOS LADOS]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PELEA DE CURE EQUAL CONTRA TSUBAKI...]  
[TSUBAKI COMIENZA A DISPARAR GRANDES ESFERAS DE PLASMA PESADO, CURE EQUAL TRATA DE ESQUIVARLAS PERO ES ROZADA EN VARIAS OCASIONES POR ESAS ESFERAS]  
[EN UN DESCUIDO DE TSUBAKI, CURE EQUAL INVOCA LA MEGA G-BLADE (Es similar a la espada tijera que usa Ryuko Matoi en Kill la Kill pero más grande y de colores rojo (el filo) y gris (el resto de la hoja), con mango de color negro)]  
[EQUAL USA SU MEGA G-BLADE PARA TRATAR DE ATACAR A TSUBAKI PERO EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS TSUBAKI INVOCA UNA NAVAJA GIGANTE, AMBAS ARMAS CHOCAN EN VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES Y A MEDIDA QUE SE CHOCAN, SUS ARMAS EXPULSAN RAYOS Y CHISPAS DE COLOR ROJO]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PELEA DE CURE ELITE CONTRA ARIA...]  
Cure Elite: Así es! Tsubaki es una manipuladora! No se preocupa por tí, solo quiere que te conviertas en una máquina de matar!  
[INICIA FLASHBACK]  
Tsubaki: Doctor, ya sabe que hacer, conviértala en una máquina de matar y haz que pueda tenerla bajo mis órdenes  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
Cure Elite: Debes liberarte del yugo de Tsubaki, debes solo ser tú misma!  
[ARIA EXPULSA TODO SU PODER CAUSANDO UNA GRAN ONDA EXPANSIVA LA CUAL ACABA CON EL INCENDIO QUE HABÍA A LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA CIUDAD]  
Tsubaki: [mira a Aria y se enoja] Ah no, no lo harás! [saca su mano izquierda y enciende una especie de control remoto (parecido al que usó Paragus para controlar a Broly), Cure Equal aprovecha el descuido de Tsubaki y le corta la mano izquierda con su Mega G-Blade] [mira con odio a Cure Equal] Maldita!  
Cure Equal: No te perdonaré el hecho de usar una niña para tus planes! [ataca a Tsubaki y le propina una buena golpiza]  
[EL PODER DE ARIA DESAPARECE Y SE REVELA UNA NUEVA PERSONA]  
?: ¡La luz erradicadora de maldad ha aparecido, Physic Lucem!  
Cure Elite: ¿Physic Lucem?  
Physic Lucem: Tsubaki! Pagarás caro por todo lo que me hiciste!  
Tsubaki: [con heridas de gravedad] Vaya, otro experimento fallido, tengo que eliminarla  
Physic Lucem: [sonrisa desafiante] No creo que puedas hacerlo, mírate! Estás herida de gravedad [se teletransporta justo en frente de Tsubaki y coloca su mano en la mitad del rostro de Tsubaki] Ya no puedes hacer nada [hace mirada asesina y lanza un ataque de energía que le destruye la mitad del rostro de Tsubaki]  
Tsubaki: [con desprecio total] Esta me la van a pagar! ¡¿ME OYERON?! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODAS!  
[TSUBAKI DESAPARECE Y TODO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Hatsuko: ¿Que lucha no?  
Azuka: Oigan! Miren allá! [señala hacia una pequeña colina y ven que hay un cuerpo tendido en el suelo]  
[TODAS VAN APURADAS HACIA EL CUERPO, ACTO SEGUIDO, HATSUKO SE AGACHA Y COLOCA BOCA ARRIBA, TODAS MENOS HATSUKO SE SORPRENDEN Y HACEN POSE DE PELEA AL VER QUE ES ARIA]  
[ARIA DESPIERTA COMO SI NO SUPIERA DONDE ESTÁ (de hecho no sabe donde está)]  
Hatsuko: Aria... es un nombre muy poco común y podrían molestarte, mejor te llamaré... ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Akari?  
Aria: ¿Ese será mi nuevo nombre?  
Azuka: [sorprendida al ver esa escena] Oye Hatsuko! ¡¿Acaso estás ciega?! ¡¿No vez que es quien trataba de matarnos?!  
Hatsuko: Ya no lo intentará porque se quedará conmigo  
Shizuka, Marise y Azuka al tiempo: O.O ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!  
Hatsuko: [le pone su saco a Akari quien estaba desnuda] Siempre he soñado con tener una hija como Akari  
Marise: Espero que no te vaya a causar problemas  
Hatsuko: -3- ¿No la llevo a casa y ya piensas que me causará problemas?  
[TODAS SE RÍEN DE LA SITUACIÓN]  
"La Batalla ha terminado, afortunadamente todo ha regresado a la normalidad, tenemos una nueva integrante, la ex-rival de las Sparking Pretty Cure ahora es su amiga e hija adoptiva de Hatsuko, ¿Les causará problemas?, Eso lo veremos después..."  
[DÍAS DESPUÉS...]  
[OSAMU TOCA LA PUERTA DEL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Ya voy [abre la puerta] Osamu! Pasa, te estaba esperando  
Osamu: ¿Qué es eso que querías mostrarme?  
Hatsuko: Claro, [mira hacia atrás] Adelante, sal y preséntate  
[AKARI SALE DEL CUARTO Y SE PRESENTA ANTE OSAMU]  
Akari: Encantada en conocerlo señor, Mi nombre es Akari [hace una reverencia]  
Osamu: Encantado en conocerte Akari [también hace una reverencia] [después de hacer la reverencia se dirige a Hatsuko] Oye Hatsuko, ¿Quién es ella?  
Hatsuko: Es mi hija adoptiva  
Osamu: O.O ¿En serio? ¿Y tú sola podrás mantenerla?  
Hatsuko: -_- ¿Acaso nunca has contado tu paga?  
Osamu: Ahhh ya, entonces sí podrás hacerlo [mira a Akari] Es encantadora, de dónde salió?  
Hatsuko: Es una laaaaaarrga historia  
Osamu: Me gustan los resúmenes  
Hatsuko: La encontré abandonada y la adopté  
Osamu: Ya veo, eres un ángel  
Hatsuko: [se sonroja] Ayyy, solo hice lo que creí correcto  
Osamu: Claro, ¿Que más puedo esperar de tí?  
[AKARI VE A OSAMU Y HATSUKO EN PLAN CURSI Y PONE EXPRESIÓN DE DESUBICADA]  
Akari: ¿Qué tanto hablan?  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"  
[ENDING: "Imagination Reality" por AIRI]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Akari: [tímidamente] H-Hola, encantada de conocerles, Me llamo Akari, ¿Qué es este lugar?  
Hatsuko: Mira, aquí te enseñarán todo lo que debes saber para poder vivir en la tierra  
Maestra: El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera  
Akari: Finalmente pude hacer amistad!  
Hatsuko: Esto me recuerda nuestros días estudiantiles, ¿No lo creen chicas?  
Shizuka: Sí  
Azuka: Claro  
Marise: Qué recuerdos...  
Akari: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el séptimo y considerado como episodio especial) será:  
"El primer día como terrícola"  
Akari: No se lo pierdan! Les deseo suerte a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07: **"El primer día como terrícola"**

* * *

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS" - Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack CD 1]  
"Después de una gran lucha, todo regresó a la normalidad y Hatsuko... cumplió su sueño mucho más pronto de lo esperado"  
[ARIA DESPIERTA COMO SI NO SUPIERA DONDE ESTÁ (de hecho no sabe donde está)]  
Hatsuko: Aria... es un nombre muy poco común y podrían molestarte, mejor te llamaré... ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Akari?  
Aria: ¿Ese será mi nuevo nombre?  
Azuka: [sorprendida al ver esa escena] Oye Hatsuko! ¡¿Acaso estás ciega?! ¡¿No vez que es quien trataba de matarnos?!  
Hatsuko: Ya no lo intentará porque se quedará conmigo  
Shizuka, Marise y Azuka al tiempo: O.O ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!  
Hatsuko: [le pone su saco a Akari quien estaba desnuda] Siempre he soñado con tener una hija como Akari  
"Ahora, Akari se inscribió en la misma escuela donde estuvieron Hatsuko y sus amigas, el Kirameki High School, veamos como le va en este, su primer día como una persona!"  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[OPENING: "wimp ft. Lil' Fang [from FAKY]" por BACK-ON]  
Hatsuko: Akari, el desayuno ya está listo!  
[AKARI SALE INMEDIATAMENTE DE SU HABITACIÓN PORTANDO SU NUEVO UNIFORME ESCOLAR, ACTO SEGUIDO SE DISPONE A COMER UN HUEVO FRITO CON VERDURAS Y JUGO DE NARANJA]  
Akari: [agarra el tenedor y lo hunde en la yema del huevo, se sorprende al ver la yema salir] ¡Wow! Sorprendente [prueba un bocado del huevo y luego otro de verdura] ^_^ Esto sabe delicioso!  
Hatsuko: Me alegra que te haya gustado, mejor come rápido porque se te hace tarde y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí en mi primer día (Llegó tarde ¿no lo recuerdan?)  
[DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR, AKARI SE VA A CEPILLAR SUS DIENTES, LUEGO DE CEPILLÁRSELOS, YA ESTÁ LISTA PARA IRSE]  
Hatsuko: Mejor dáte prisa  
Akari: ¿La escuela se llama "Kirameki High School"?  
Hatsuko: Sí  
Akari: ¿De casualidad no tienes una fotografía de la escuela?  
Hatsuko: Déjame ver... [abre un cajón repleto de documentos y ahí encuentra una foto de la fachada de la escuela] Aquí tienes, ¿para qué quieres verla?  
Akari: [toma la foto y la observa por unos minutos, después le regresa la foto a Hatsuko] Bien, ya me voy, hasta luego [el cuerpo de Akari comienza a brillar y de un momento a otro desaparece]  
Hatsuko: O.O ¿De verdad hizo la teletransportación? Yo no sabía que podía hacer eso...  
[EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]  
Akari: Con que esta es la escuela, a ver como me va! [entra a la escuela emocionada]  
[EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES, JUSTAMENTE DONDE HATSUKO COMENZÓ]  
Maestra Mayumi (la historia se repite 9 años después): El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera y se las presentaré [mira hacia la puerta] Adelante, pasa  
[AKARI ENTRA Y SE UBICA FRENTE A TODA LA CLASE]  
Akari: [hace una reverencia] Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akari, encantada en conocerlas!  
Maestra Mayumi: Para nosotras también es un gusto conocerte, puedes sentarte en el puesto de allá  
Akari: [hace una reverencia hacia la maestra] Muchas gracias  
[MIENTRAS AKARI IBA HACIA SU PUPITRE, LAS DEMÁS COMENZABAN A MURMURAR COSAS SOBRE AKARI]  
[DESPUÉS DE LA CLASE...]  
[A LA HORA DEL DESCANSO, AKARI CAMINABA POR EL PASILLO PARA CONOCER MÁS A FONDO LA ESCUELA]  
Akari: [pensando] Así que a eso le dicen clase y a este tiempo le dicen descanso  
[EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA, EL JARDÍN...]  
Akari: [se sorprende] Vaya, este lugar es hermoso!  
Harumi: ¿Verdad? Yo riego las flores todos los días, las cuido y me fijo en que no les pase nada  
Akari: Debe ser un trabajo muy duro  
Harumi: Así es pero me encanta realizarlo, me relaja  
Akari: Eso veo, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akari y estoy en la clase 4 del grado noveno, creo que iba así la numeración  
Harumi: Oh! Entonces tú eres la chica de nuevo ingreso, mucho gusto, me llamo Harumi  
[HARUMI Y AKARI SALEN DEL JARDÍN Y COMIENZAN A CONVERSAR, DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO HARUMI SE DETIENE]  
Akari: ¿Qué sucede Harumi?  
Harumi: Mira  
Akari: ¿Uh?  
[UN GRUPO DE 3 "CHICAS MALAS" SE ACERCA HACIA HARUMI Y LA RODEAN]  
Líder del grupo: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Harumi  
Seguidora #1: ¿Qué pasó, porqué ya no andas con nosotras?  
Harumi: Ya no quiero ser más como ustedes  
Líder del grupo: [mira a Akari por un momento] Así que es por "eso" [agarra violentamente a Harumi del cuello de la camisa] Escúchame bien, si vuelvo a ver que sigues andando con esa, sufrirás las consecuencias ¡¿OÍSTE?! [arroja a Harumi contra la pared y ésta cae sentada]  
Akari: [dirigiéndose al grupo] Oigan ustedes! ¿Porqué trataron de esa manera a Harumi?  
Líder del grupo: [mira despectivamente a Akari] No te metas en nuestros asuntos, recién llegada  
Akari: Les hice una pregunta!  
Líder del grupo: ¿En serio quieres morir a una edad muy corta? [choca sus puños uno contra otro en señal de pelea mientras ella y su grupo se acercan a Akari]  
Seguidora #1: Haz hecho enojar a la jefa  
Seguidora #2: Vas a morir por hacerla enojar  
Harumi: Akari, Corre! ¡TE VAN A MATAR!  
Líder del grupo: ¡TOMA ESTOOO! [le pega un puñetazo en la cara a Akari y ésta es derribada por el golpe]  
[AKARI SE FROTA EL ROSTRO Y DESCUBRE QUE ESTÁ SANGRANDO]  
Líder del grupo: ¿Que pasó con tu energía, ya no me vas a desafiar? Eres una habladora! Recuérdalo muy bien, la que manda en esta escuela soy yo!  
Harumi: ¡Akari!  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Saishuu Sensou" - Shikabane Hime Kuro Original Soundtrack]  
[DE REPENTE OCURRE UN GRAN TERREMOTO]  
Harumi: [consternada por lo que sucede a su alrededor] ¿Qué sucede?  
[EL CUERPO DE AKARI QUEDA FLOTANDO EN EL AIRE, ACTO SEGUIDO GIRA SU CUERPO HORIZONTALMENTE Y ABRE SUS OJOS LOS CUALES ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE BLANCOS, DESPUÉS LOS BLOQUES DEL SUELO COMIENZAN A LEVITAR ACTO SEGUIDO, AKARI LANZA LOS BLOQUES CONTRA LAS CHICAS QUIENES TRATABAN DE HUIR DE LA ESCENA, LOS BLOQUES FRACTURARON ALGUNAS PARTES DE SUS CUERPOS Y LAS DERRIBARON]  
Seguidora #1: [en estado de shock] No debimos golpearla!  
[LOS RAYOS QUE SALÍAN DEL CUERPO DE AKARI HICIERON ESTALLAR LAS BOMBILLAS FLUORESCENTES Y ESO SE CONVIERTE EN UNA ESCENA DE TERROR]  
[LAS CHICAS QUE MOLESTABAN A HARUMI LOGRARON SALIR DEL SITIO PERO CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[EL TERREMOTO PARA Y AKARI DEJA DE LEVITAR, SUS OJOS REGRESAN A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Harumi: O.O ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué a-a-a-acabaste de hacer?  
Akari: [con inocencia] ¿Yo? Nada, no hice nada  
Harumi: No me digas que ya se te olvidó  
Akari: Pues lo último que recuerdo es que una de esas muchachas me golpeó pero que raro, no me duele nada  
[DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES, CUANDO AKARI Y HARUMI SALÍAN JUNTAS DEL COLEGIO, UNA AMBULANCIA SE ESTABA LLEVANDO A LAS 3 CHICAS QUE MOLESTABAN A HARUMI EN UN ESTADO PSICOLÓGICO MUY MALO]  
Líder del grupo: [con risa de locura y señalando a Akari] ¡MIREN, FUE ELLA, ELLA FUÉ QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO, TIENEN QUE CREERME...!  
[LA AMBULANCIA SE VA CON LAS 3 PACIENTES]  
[AKARI Y HARUMI COMIENZAN A REÍRSE DE LA SITUACIÓN]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD, HATSUKO REGRESABA A CASA CUANDO ESCUCHÓ UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE 3 MUCHACHAS]  
Chica #1: Oigan ¿Ya supieron de la leyenda de la chica de la luz?  
Chica #2: Dicen que hoy se les apareció a 3 compañeras y les fracturó varias partes de sus cuerpos, también dicen que esa chica levitaba y tenía los ojos completamente blancos, y también dijeron que causó un gran terremoto en la escuela pero que nadie más lo sintió sino esas 3 víctimas  
Chica #3: Que mal  
Hatsuko: [hablando bajito] ¿Chica de la luz...?  
[MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: [mientras prepara la cena] ¿Que tal estuvo tu primer día Akari?  
Akari: Estuvo muy bien, conocí a una nueva amiga  
Hatsuko: ¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho  
Akari: Sí, es muy amable... ¿Uh?  
Hatsuko: [mira a Akari] ¿Que pasa?  
Akari: Escucha eso...  
"¡Auxilio-merii!, ¡Quítenme a este perro de encima-merii!"  
Hatsuko: [pensando] Esa voz me parece conocida...  
[DE REPENTE SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO EN EL CUARTO DE HATSUKO]  
[HATSUKO VA A VER QUE HA SUCEDIDO Y DESCUBRE QUE MARY, EL HADA DE CURE LOVE ENTRÓ POR LA VENTANA DEL CUARTO PARA ESCAPAR DE UN PERRO PITBULL QUE LA ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO]  
Mary: [agitada] Que bueno-merii, logré salvarme de ese perro-merii  
[DE REPENTE TOCAN A LA PUERTA DEL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Ya voy  
[HATSUKO ABRE LA PUERTA DE SU APARTAMENTO]  
"[hace una reverencia hacia Hatsuko] Perdona la interrupción pero es que estoy buscando una... ¿Acaso eres Hatsuko Yamamuro?"  
Hatsuko: Sí, ¿porqué?  
"¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? ¿Recuerdas que nos encontramos cuando los Sluggers atacaron la ciudad por última vez?"  
Hatsuko: A ver... [piensa] Ahh ya lo recuerdo! Eres Airu Mihara!  
Airu: Que bueno que no lo olvidaste  
Mirai: Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí también  
Hatsuko: Mirai Hoshikari! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, [se exhalta] Pero que modales los míos, adelante, pasen  
[MARY APARECE CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE HACIA LA SALA CUANDO AKARI LA VE]  
[AKARI SE LE LANZA HACIA MARY PARA CAPTURARLA Y LO LOGRA]  
Akari: [con las 2 manos sujetando fuertemente a Mary] ¡Pero que cosita tan linda! ¡Déjame apapacharte! [se lleva a Mary a su mejilla izquierda y comienza a frotarla]  
Mary: [mientras Akari frota su mejilla izquierda con el lado derecho de la cabeza de Mary] ¡Ya-no-más! Ya... sé... que... soy... linda... pero... ya... no... más! Lucy, ayúdame-merii!  
Lucy: Ya voy-ruchii!  
[LUCY SE UBICA EN FRENTE DE AKARI Y ÉSTA VE A LUCY]  
Lucy: Ven-ruchii, A que no me atrapas-ruchii  
Akari: Otra cosita linda! Es mi día de suerte! Te atraparé y te apapacharé! [deja a Mary a un lado y comienza a perseguir a Lucy quien se escapa volando]  
[AKARI TRATA DE ATRAPAR A LUCY PERO ÉSTA SE ESCAPA VOLANDO EN VARIAS OCASIONES]  
Akari: -3- Oye, eso es trampa, ya sé [usando su poder psíquico, Akari inmoviliza a Lucy y la lleva hacia Akari quien después la agarra con ambas manos y la sujeta fuertemente]  
Lucy: No-ruchii, Akari me atrapó-ruchii!  
Akari: [con mirada asesina tipo yandere] Ahora sí te apapacharé, prepárate [risa sádica]  
Lucy: No si yo lo evito-ruchii, ¡TOMA ESTO-RUCHII!  
[UNA LUZ CEGADORA SALE DEL ESTÓMAGO DE LUCY LA CUAL DEJA CIEGA PARCIALMENTE A AKARI, LUCY LOGRA LIBERARSE Y HUYE JUNTO CON MARY HACIA SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑERAS]  
Akari: [se frota los ojos y recupera la vista] Es linda pero peligrosa  
[HATSUKO, AIRU Y MIRAI SE RÍEN DE LA SITUACIÓN]  
Airu: No la culpes por ser tan linda  
Mirai: A Lucy tampoco la culpes, son así por naturaleza  
Akari: -3- Yo solo quería apapacharlas  
Hatsuko: Pero es que esos apapachos tuyos si son...  
[TODAS SE RÍEN DE LO QUE PASÓ]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"  
[ENDING: "Shunkan Sentimental" por SCANDAL]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo, Hatsuko! Un nuevo round contra Tsubaki, ya era hora de una buena pelea  
Akari: Yo también quiero ayudar!  
Tsubaki: ¿Creyeron que ya me habían vencido?  
Hatsuko: En el próximo capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo" (el octavo) será:  
"Segundo Round"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08: **"Segundo Round"**

* * *

Presentador en la TV: "El día de hoy tendremos un día soleado con una temperatura de 20ºC..."  
Akari: Así que esto se llama televisión, es un aparato increíble  
Hatsuko: ¿Que estás viendo Akari?  
Akari: Una cosa que llaman noticias o algo así  
Hatsuko: Ya veo, Iré a hacer unas diligencias así que quédate aquí Ok?  
Akari: Sí  
[HATSUKO SALE DE SU APARTAMENTO, OBVIAMENTE CERRANDO LA PUERTA]  
[EN LA CALLE...]  
Hatsuko: [pensando] Esto está muy raro, ayer no nos atacaron nuevamente, ¿Será que planean algo más grande que lo de la última vez (la lucha contra Aria y Tsubaki)?  
[OPENING: "wimp ft. Lil' Fang [from FAKY]" por BACK-ON]  
[EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL...]  
[TSUBAKI SE ENCONTRABA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACIÓN CON LA MITAD DE LA CARA VENDADA DEBIDO A LA BATALLA CONTRA PHYSIC LUCEM, DESPUÉS DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, TSUBAKI DESPIERTA Y SE QUITA LA VENDA PARA REVELAR QUE LA OTRA MITAD DE SU CARA ES ROBÓTICA (estilo Terminator) Y SU MANO TAMBIÉN ES ROBÓTICA]  
Tsubaki: [enojándose] Las Pretty Cure me hicieron esto, sobre todo la traidora de Aria! No se los voy a perdonar!  
[LLEGA CYBERFUSION]  
CyberFusion: Por lo que veo te dieron una buena golpiza  
Tsubaki: Odio admitirlo pero sí, esas malditas me derrotaron  
CyberFusion: Y si mal no estoy, Aria te traicionó  
Tsubaki: Esa maldita traidora, juro que me pagará todo lo que me hizo  
CyberFusion: Impresionante, tienes deseos homicidas  
Tsubaki: Recuerda que soy una mercenaria  
CyberFusion: Eso explica todo  
Tsubaki: [se levanta de su cama] Me voy  
[TSUBAKI DEJA A CYBERFUSION SOLO]  
CyberFusion: Esa Tsubaki no tiene remedio  
[REGRESANDO AL PLANETA TIERRA...]  
[EN EL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO, AKARI TRATABA DE ALCANZAR UN TARRO DE GALLETAS PERO NO PODÍA DEBIDO A QUE ES BAJITA]  
Akari: ¿Cómo lo podré alcanzar? Quiero comer una de esas [pose de pensador] [se le enciende el bombillo (tuvo una idea)] ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Claro! Puedo hacer esto [extiende su mano derecha hacia el tarro de galletas y usa su poder psíquico para obtener el tarro y de paso abrirlo para comer una o dos sabrosas galletas con chispas de chocolate]  
[DE REPENTE SE SIENTE UN FUERTE RETUMBO EN EL ÁREA, ALGUNAS COSAS DEL APARTAMENTO DE HATSUKO CAEN AL SUELO]  
Akari: [se asusta] ¿Qué fue eso?  
[AKARI VA A MIRAR POR LA VENTANA Y VE UN PIE ROBÓTICO GIGANTE]  
Akari: Creo que hay problemas  
[HATSUKO ABRE LA PUERTA RÁPIDAMENTE]  
Hatsuko: Akari ¿Estás bien?  
Akari: Sí, pero me asusté mucho  
Hatsuko: ¿Qué rayos habrá sido ese retumbo?  
Akari: Mira por la ventana  
[HATSUKO VA A MIRAR Y LOGRA VER GRAN PARTE DE UN MECHA GIGANTE]  
Hatsuko: No puede ser! Akari, debemos salir de aquí!  
[CUANDO HATSUKO Y AKARI SALEN DEL APARTAMENTO ÉSTE ES DESTRUIDO POR UN PIE DEL MECHA]  
Akari: Nuestro hogar...  
Hatsuko: Ahora no importa, hay que irnos lo más lejos posible ¿Entiendes?  
[AKARI ASIENTE Y JUNTAS CORREN PARA HUIR DEL MECHA Y ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR SEGURO]  
[EL MECHA LAS DETECTA Y LAS PERSIGUE]  
Hatsuko: Ahí viene! Acelera el ritmo Akari!  
[AKARI ASIENTE Y COMIENZA A LEVITAR PARA IR MÁS RÁPIDO, DE UN JALÓN SE LLEVA A HATSUKO CONSIGO Y JUNTAS QUEDAN LEVITANDO]  
Akari: Apuesto a que con esta velocidad lograremos refugiarnos en un lugar seguro  
Hatsuko: Ok! Cuando veas varios edificios juntos trata de confundir al mecha metiéndote en uno de ellos  
Akari: Entendido  
[Y ASÍ FUÉ, AKARI LOGRÓ DIVISAR VARIOS RASCACIELOS JUNTOS, Y SE METIÓ DENTRO DE UNO DE ELLOS, EL MECHA PASÓ DE LARGO Y NO LAS PUDO VER]  
Akari: Estamos a salvo  
Hatsuko: Sí, [preparando su Cure-Revo] creo que aquí es donde vienen las fuerzas del orden  
Akari: Exactamente  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN: "Power Resonance" - Hayashi Yuuki, Gundam Build Fighters OST CD 2 (hasta el 0:40)]  
Hatsuko: "PreVatar, Bríndame el acceso al poder!"  
[INTRODUCE SU PREVATAR CARD EN EL CURE-REVO]  
[ACTO SEGUIDO, SU CUERPO COMIENZA A FLOTAR MIENTRAS DESAPARECE SU TRAJE CIVIL, LUEGO LE APARECE UN TRAJE PARECIDO A UN TRAJE DE BUCEO PERO SIN LAS MANGAS]  
[COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS HOMBRERAS LAS CUALES SON PARECIDAS A LAS QUE LLEVA KOGA DE PEGASO EN SU SEGUNDA VERSIÓN SOLO QUE SON DE COLOR ROJO METÁLICO, LUEGO SU CABELLO AUMENTA SU LONGITUD, DESPUÉS COMIENZAN A APARECER LOS 2 BROCHES EN FORMA DE CORAZÓN, UNO EN EL PECHO Y OTRO EN EL CINTURÓN, MIENTRAS ESO SUCEDE, EL RESTO DEL TRAJE VA APARECIENDO, SUS GUANTES TAMBIÉN APARECEN Y TAMBIÉN SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADOS]  
[LE APARECE LA FALDA Y LAS BOTAS LAS CUALES SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADAS, CON UN CÍRCULO EN SUS TOBILLOS Y UNAS LINEAS DECORATIVAS A LADO Y LADO DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[CURE EQUAL HACE UN TRIPLE SALTO MORTAL Y HACE SU POSE]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Megata Kyojin Kuchiku" - Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin Original Soundtrack I]  
Cure Equal: Akari, quédate aquí, iré a a terminar con ese mecha  
[AKARI ASIENTE Y CURE EQUAL SE VA VOLANDO HACIA EL MECHA]  
[EQUAL GOLPEA AL MECHA EN VARIAS OCASIONES PERO NO LE HACE NINGÚN DAÑO]  
Cure Equal: ¡¿Qué?! [mueve levemente la mano para que le pase el dolor producido por los golpes en vano al mecha]  
[EL MECHA SE VOLTEA HACIA CURE EQUAL Y LA AGARRA ENTRE SUS MANOS, COMIENZA A PRESIONARLA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Mecha: [con la voz de Tsubaki] Muere Cure Equal, me las vas a pagar!  
Cure Equal: Esa voz...  
[TSUBAKI APARECE DRAMÁTICAMENTE ENCIMA DE LA CABEZA DEL MECHA]  
Cure Equal: [mientras es presionada por las manotas del mecha] Tsubaki, algo me decía que estabas detrás de esto...  
Tsubaki: Eres muy inteligente, efectivamente, esta es mi venganza contra ustedes [revela la parte derecha de su cara la cual es robótica estilo Terminator] Ustedes me hicieron esto, me arruinaron mi hermoso rostro, y me cortaron mi delicada mano [se enoja] De tan solo pensarlo ya me da coraje! Acaba con ella Mega-Mecha!  
[EL MECHA COMIENZA A EJERCER MÁS PRESIÓN EN CURE EQUAL HACIÉNDOLA GRITAR DE DOLOR]  
Akari: [preocupada] Hatsuko! Debo hacer algo, debo...¡AYUDAR!  
[AKARI COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA PLATEADA Y SE CONVIERTE EN PHYSIC LUCEM]  
Physic Lucem: Hora de luchar! [se va volando hacia el Mecha y golpea la mitad robótica de Tsubaki] Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: [se toca la parte afectada] Nos volvemos a ver traidora  
Physic Lucem: Yo no soy una traidora! Simplemente seguí mis ideales  
Tsubaki: Como sea, vine aquí para matarte a tí y a tus amiguitas  
Physic Lucem: No metas a Hatsuko en esto! El problema es entre nosotras 2!  
Tsubaki: [sarcásticamente] Pero si yo no fuí quien las metió, fueron ellas mismas las que quisieron intervenir y por eso tienen que pagar caro  
Cure Equal: [a punto de perder la respiración] Akari! No lo hagas!  
[EQUAL CIERRA LOS OJOS PERO SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO, CUANDO ABRE LOS OJOS Y MIRA HACIA ABAJO VE QUE LAS MANOS DEL MECHA CAEN MIENTRAS CURE BERSERKER LA SALVA DE LA MUERTE]  
[CURE BERSERKER DEJA A EQUAL EN UN CALLEJÓN DE LA CIUDAD Y SE VA JUNTO A PHYSIC LUCEM Y LAS OTRAS CURES QUIENES YA HABÍAN LLEGADO AL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA]  
Cure Berserker: [dirigiéndose a Lucem] La diplomacia no sirve en este campo, aquí lo que se debe hacer es luchar!  
Tsubaki: ¿Qué sucede Aria? ¿No vas a atacarme?  
[PHYSIC LUCEM SE DIRIGE A ATACAR A TSUBAKI MIENTRAS CURE BERSERKER, CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE TRATAN DE VENCER AL MECHA QUIEN SE ENCENDIÓ NUEVAMENTE]  
Cure Elite: Chicas, no lo ataquemos a la ligera! Concentremos todo nuestro poder en un sólo golpe!  
Cure Forte: Eso me parece razonable  
[EL MECHA SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE HACIA LAS CURES]  
Cure Elite: ¡AHORAAAAA!  
[TODAS LAS CURES LOGRAN PENETRAR LA CORAZA DEL MECHA, ACTO SEGUIDO COMIENZAN A DESTRUIR TODO EL SISTEMA INTERIOR, CURE FORTE ENCUENTRA EL NÚCLEO Y LO AGARRA PERO LO LANZA DE UNA MANO A OTRA COMO SI ESTUVIERA HACIENDO MALABARES]  
Cure Forte: ¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA! [lanza el núcleo fuera del mecha]  
[LAS CURES SALEN DEL MECHA Y ÉSTE ESTALLA CAYENDO AL SUELO]  
Cure Berserker: Lo vencimos  
[CURE EQUAL REGRESA A LA ESCENA]  
Cure Elite: Equal, ¿estás bien?  
Cure Equal: Sí, aunque con un leve dolor de espalda y de hombros  
[CURE EQUAL SE VA VOLANDO SIN PENSARLO 2 VECES]  
Cure Berserker: ¿A Dónde vas?  
Cure Equal: A ayudar a Akari!  
[LAS DEMAS CURES ACOMPAÑAN A CURE EQUAL PARA AYUDAR A AKARI]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LUCHA LUCEM VS TSUBAKI, LAS 2 SE HIEREN POR IGUAL, ESTÁN EN UNA LUCHA RÁPIDA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS (estilo DBZ), TSUBAKI ROMPE LA DEFENSA DE PHYSIC LUCEM Y LA HACE RETROCEDER DE UN GOLPE EN LOS OJOS]  
[TSUBAKI SE DIRIGE A ASESTARLE EL GOLPE FINAL A LUCEM PERO ÉSTA LA DETIENE CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA LA CUAL LANZA SIN VER]  
[LUCEM RECUPERA LA VISTA Y VE COMO TSUBAKI LA ATACA CON OTRA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA PÚRPURA LA CUAL LA HACE DESCENDER UNOS CUANTOS METROS, TSUBAKI DESAPARECE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]  
Physic Lucem: [mirando a todos lados] ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? [siente que algo le atraviesa su vientre]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "XL-TT" (desde el principio hasta el minuto 2:53) Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin Original Soundtrack I]  
[LUCEM MIRA LENTAMENTE HACIA SU VIENTRE Y VE QUE LA HAN ATRAVESADO CON LA NAVAJA GIGANTE DE TSUBAKI]  
[TODAS LAS CURES QUEDAN ATÓNITAS POR LO QUE ACABÓ DE SUCEDER]  
Cure Equal: [atónita] No... ¡AKARIIIIII!  
[TSUBAKI RETIRA SU NAVAJA GIGANTE DEL VIENTRE DE LUCEM, ÉSTA SE DESTRANSFORMA Y VA CAYENDO LENTAMENTE]  
Tsubaki: Mi venganza está parcialmente completa  
Cure Equal: [lanzándose como una bestia (cegada por su ira) a golpear a Tsubaki] ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉEEEEEEEE!  
[CURE EQUAL GOLPEA CON TODA SU FURIA A TSUBAKI Y LE DESTRUYE POR COMPLETO LA PARTE ROBÓTICA DE SU CARA, ACTO SEGUIDO LE PROPINA UNA SÚPER PATADA EN LA CARA LA CUAL LA MANDA A VOLAR LEJOS, EQUAL VA MÁS VELOZ QUE TSUBAKI Y LA GOLPEA EN VARIAS OCASIONES]  
Tsubaki: ¡Ahora sí acabaré contigo! [carga una súpernova oscura y la lanza contra Cure Equal, el golpe impacta uno de los edificios más grandes]  
Cure Elite: ¡Equal!  
Cure Berserker: Ahora sí se ganó una buena golpiza de mi parte!  
Cure Elite: Y mía también!  
Cure Forte: Jamás será perdonada!  
[TODAS LAS CURES SE VAN A LUCHAR CONTRA TSUBAKI]  
Tsubaki: Vengan todas! Puedo con ustedes!  
[LA IMAGEN FINAL QUEDA DE ESTA MANERA: TSUBAKI VS CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE AL LADO IZQUIERDO, EL CUERPO DE AKARI EN LA PARTE CENTRAL DE LA IMAGEN Y CURE EQUAL INCONSCIENTE EN LA PARTE DERECHA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
"CONTINUARÁ..."  
[ENDING: "Shunkan Sentimental" por SCANDAL]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
"Tsubaki pagará por sus actos, sufrirá la furia de nuestras heroínas, Cure Equal se verá corrompida por su ira y sufrirá a causa de esa saturación de maldad, En el próximo episodio de Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo (el noveno, faltan 2 episodios para el final de la serie):"  
"Desenlace Fatal"  
"¿Podrán Equal y su grupo vengar a Akari? Nadie lo sabe, lo que sabemos es que será una batalla catastrófica"


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09: **"Desenlace Fatal"**

* * *

Physic Lucem: [mirando a todos lados] ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? [siente que algo le atraviesa su vientre]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "XL-TT" (hasta el minuto 2:53) Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin Original Soundtrack I]  
[LUCEM MIRA LENTAMENTE HACIA SU VIENTRE Y VE QUE LA HAN ATRAVESADO CON LA NAVAJA GIGANTE DE TSUBAKI]  
[TODAS LAS CURES QUEDAN ATÓNITAS POR LO QUE ACABÓ DE SUCEDER]  
Cure Equal: [atónita] No... ¡AKARIIIIII! [lanzándose como una bestia (cegada por su ira) a golpear a Tsubaki] ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉEEEEEEEE!  
[CURE EQUAL GOLPEA CON TODA SU FURIA A TSUBAKI Y LE DESTRUYE POR COMPLETO LA PARTE ROBÓTICA DE SU CARA, ACTO SEGUIDO LE PROPINA UNA SÚPER PATADA EN LA CARA LA CUAL LA MANDA A VOLAR LEJOS, EQUAL VA MÁS VELOZ QUE TSUBAKI Y LA GOLPEA EN VARIAS OCASIONES]  
Tsubaki: ¡Ahora sí acabaré contigo! [carga una súpernova oscura y la lanza contra Cure Equal, el golpe impacta uno de los edificios más grandes]  
Cure Berserker: Ahora sí se ganó una buena golpiza de mi parte!  
Cure Elite: Y mía también!  
Cure Forte: Jamás será perdonada!  
[TODAS LAS CURES SE VAN A LUCHAR CONTRA TSUBAKI]  
Tsubaki: Vengan todas! Puedo con ustedes!  
[LA IMAGEN QUEDA DE ESTA MANERA: TSUBAKI VS CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE AL LADO IZQUIERDO, EL CUERPO DE AKARI EN LA PARTE CENTRAL DE LA IMAGEN Y CURE EQUAL INCONSCIENTE EN LA PARTE DERECHA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[OPENING: "wimp ft. Lil' Fang [from FAKY]" por BACK-ON]  
[MIENTRAS CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE LUCHAN FEROZMENTE CONTRA TSUBAKI, CURE EQUAL DESPIERTA Y ENCUENTRA EL CUERPO DE AKARI JUSTO AL LADO SUYO]  
Cure Equal: [sollozando] Akari... [Equal se pone de pie y lleva el cuerpo de Akari a un lugar seguro], Iré a vengar tu muerte!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BATALLA, TSUBAKI LES PROPINA UNA FUERTE GOLPIZA A LAS 3 CURES AL MISMO TIEMPO]  
Tsubaki: Vamos tortuguitas, ¿no van a atacarme más?  
Cure Forte: [se limpia la sangre que le salió del labio inferior] Eso intentamos!  
Tsubaki: Entonces atacaré primero!  
[TSUBAKI SE LANZA CONTRA CURE FORTE PERO ES DETENIDA POR CURE EQUAL QUIEN LE PROPINA UNA PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA Y OTRA PATADA EN EL VIENTRE]  
Tsubaki: Eres tú, la de rojo! [sonrisa desafiante] Te estaba esperando  
Cure Equal: Y yo a tí maldita  
Cure Elite: Me alegra que Equal se encuentre bien  
Cure Forte: Miren su Cure-Revo!  
Cure Elite: ¿Uh? [mira el Cure-Revo de Equal y ve que está más oscuro de lo normal]  
Cure Forte: Ya lo notaste? El Cure-Revo de Equal se está oscureciendo  
Cure Berserker: Tengo un mal presentimiento...  
[CURE EQUAL Y TSUBAKI SE ACERCAN CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE HASTA QUE QUEDAN FRENTE A FRENTE]  
[PASAN UNOS SEGUNDOS DE SILENCIO]  
[AMBAS CONTRICANTES DESAPARECEN]  
Cure Berserker: Desaparecieron!  
Cure Forte: No, sientan sus energías, están chocando ferozmente entre sí [mira hacia el cielo] Están encima de nosotras  
Cure Berserker: ¿Dónde? No las veo!  
[TSUBAKI Y CURE EQUAL SE CHOCAN ENTRE SÍ DE UNA MANERA COLOSAL, TRASLADAN SU GRAN BATALLA DE UN LUGAR A OTRO EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS, CUANDO FINALMENTE SE LOGRAN VER, AMBAS ESTÁN EN UN CHOQUE METAFÓRICAMENTE INTERMINABLE DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS CON LA MISMA VELOCIDAD Y LA MISMA FUERZA DE ATAQUE]  
Cure Elite: Están luchando al mismo nivel!  
Cure Forte: Sí, Elite tiene razón  
[DE REPENTE APARECE UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN EL CIELO PRODUCTO DEL CHOQUE DE ENERGÍAS ENTRE CURE EQUAL Y TSUBAKI]  
Tsubaki: Veo que estás cegada por la ira, tanto que hasta ya aumentaste tus poderes de manera colosal  
[CURE EQUAL CONTINÚA EN SU ATAQUE CONTRA TSUBAKI A PESAR DE QUE SE LE NOTA EL AGOTAMIENTO, EN UN DESCUIDO DE CURE EQUAL, TSUBAKI CARGA UNA GRAN SÚPERNOVA A PARTIR DEL DEDO ÍNDICE DERECHO (como la súpernova de Freezer) Y LA LANZA NUEVAMENTE CONTRA CURE EQUAL SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ, CURE EQUAL LOGRA CONTRARRESTAR EL ATAQUE USANDO 2 ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA LAS CUALES LANZA AL MISMO TIEMPO, MIENTRAS OCURRÍA LA EXPLOSIÓN DEBIDO AL CHOQUE, TSUBAKI GOLPEA A CURE EQUAL EN EL CUELLO Y LA MANDA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO CERCANO EL CUAL SE DERRUMBA]  
Cure Berserker: ¡Equal!  
[CURE BERSERKER IBA A ATACAR A TSUBAKI PERO ES DETENIDA POR CURE FORTE]  
Cure Berserker: Forte, ¿Porqué me detienes?  
Cure Forte: Tú misma lo dijiste, tengo un mal presentimiento, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí  
Cure Berserker: [con impotencia] Maldición!  
[TSUBAKI DESCIENDE LENTAMENTE]  
Tsubaki: Solo eres una debilucha, protegiendo a una traidora, das lástima! Aunque debo reconocer que la pelea fué divertida mientras duró [sonrisa de psicópata] Ahora acabaré con este miserable planeta! [levita unos 10 metros de altura y carga una mega-deathball para destruir la tierra, mientras ocurre eso, la tierra comienza a sufrir grandes catástrofes, los volcanes hacen erupción de manera indiscriminada, los huracanes hacen de las suyas, las ciudades son destruidas por truenos de color púrpura, la gente huye asustada y algunas personas mueren debido a las grandes catástrofes]  
Cure Elite: No dejaré que destruya la tierra! [vuela hacia Tsubaki e intenta golpearla pero es detenida por un campo de fuerza]  
[CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE TAMBIÉN INTENTAN GOLPEARLA PERO SON DETENIDAS POR EL CAMPO DE FUERZA DE TSUBAKI]  
Tsubaki: Ustedes no aprenden ni a los golpes! No podrán golpearme, este campo de fuerza es indestructible  
[LAS CURES REALIZAN SUS MEJORES TÉCNICAS, INCLUSO REALIZAN LAS VERSIONES MEGA DE SUS ATAQUES PERO NINGUNO RESULTA EFECTIVO]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Vogel im Kafig" (desde el minuto 2:38) Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin Original Soundtrack I]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL EDIFICIO DERRUMBADO, CURE EQUAL ABRE SUS OJOS LOS CUALES ESTÁN CUBIERTOS DE SANGRE DEBIDO A LOS ESCOMBROS QUE LE CAYERON EN SU ROSTRO]  
Cure Equal: [hablando lentamente] ¿Qué está sucediendo?  
[EQUAL VE EL CUERPO DE UNA NIÑA DE APROXIMADAMENTE 6 AÑOS DE EDAD TODO DESANGRADO Y CON UNA VIGA ATRAVESADA A LA ALTURA DEL PECHO]  
Cure Equal: [sollozando nuevamente] ¿Porqué existe gente tan malvada? [recuerda el momento en el cual apuñalan a Akari] ¿Porqué esa gente no deja que los sueños de los demás se cumplan? ¿Qué ganan con hacer eso? [aparece la escena de la batalla actual contra Tsubaki] Chicas... [recuerda la primera vez que Akari va a la escuela] Akari... [recuerda su primera cita con su novio Osamu] Osamu... [recuerda a su hermano Sota, a sus padres y amigos] Papá, Mamá, Hermano, Amigos... [se levanta con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas] No dejaré... No dejaré... [intensifica el tono de su voz] No dejaré... ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TSUBAKI DESTRUYA LO QUE MÁS ADORO! [El Cure-Revo de Equal se vuelve oscuro totalmente, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, el traje desaparece y aparece desnuda]  
[FADE OUT]  
[LAS CURES ESTÁN EXHAUSTAS DEBIDO AL GRAN GASTO DE ENERGÍA EN LOS ATAQUES, DE REPENTE OCURRE UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN EL EDIFICIO DERRIBADO]  
Tsubaki: ¿Eh?  
[UNA COLUMNA DE LUZ ROJA SURGE, EL CIELO SE VUELVE NEGRO CON UNOS TOQUES DE ROJO EN LAS NUBES, UNA FIGURA FEMENINA OSCURA CON OJOS ROJOS, GRANDES COLMILLOS Y UNA EXTENSA CABELLERA APARECE ENTRE LA COLUMNA DE LUZ]  
Cure Forte: [atónita] ¿Equal... eres... tú?  
Cure Berserker: [atónita] No puede ser...  
Cure Elite: [atónita] Equal, ¿Qué te sucedió?  
[BEAST EQUAL (así se llama la figura que apareció entre la columna de luz roja) LANZA UN RUGIDO (como el de Eren Titán) CON EL CUAL LANZA UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO Y DESCONCENTRA A TSUBAKI HACIENDO QUE LA DEATHBALL DESAPAREZCA]  
Tsubaki: [sorprendida] ¡¿Pero quien diablos es ella?!  
[BEAST EQUAL VUELA VELOZMENTE HACIA TSUBAKI PENETRANDO SU CAMPO DE FUERZA Y GOLPÉANDOLA EN VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES DE MANERA BESTIAL, LUEGO ARROJA AL SUELO A TSUBAKI Y COMIENZA A RUGIRLE EN SU CARA]  
Tsubaki: ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte?  
[BEAST EQUAL INTENTA GOLPEAR A TSUBAKI PERO ÉSTA ESQUIVA AL GOLPE EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO, LOGRA ZAFARSE DEL YUGO DE BEAST EQUAL QUIEN SE LANZA A ATACAR A TSUBAKI CON VARIOS PUÑETAZOS Y ZARPAZOS, TSUBAKI ESQUIVA TODOS LOS GOLPES, BEAST EQUAL LANZA OTRO RUGIDO DEBIDO A QUE NO PUEDE GOLPEARLA, TSUBAKI FINALMENTE SE TIRA HACIA BEAST EQUAL Y LA ARROJA AL SUELO, COMIENZA A GOLPEARLA EN LA CARA CON EL TACÓN DE SU ZAPATO (sangre incluida), LUEGO LE PEGA VARIOS PUÑETAZOS EN LA CARA (más sangre incluida) Y LA DEJA INCONSCIENTE]  
Tsubaki: [agotada] Terminé con ella [se aleja con dificultad de la escena]  
Cure Elite: ¡EQUAL, REACCIONA!  
[SE MUESTRA EL CUERPO DE BEAST EQUAL CON LA CARA PARCIALMENTE DESFIGURADA, VARIOS COLMILLOS DESTRUIDOS PERO CON LOS OJOS ROJOS MÁS BRILLANTES QUE ANTES]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Pensamiento maligno de Cure Equal: Acabaré con Tsubaki, la mataré!  
[MIENTRAS TSUBAKI TRATA DE HUIR DE LA ESCENA, BEAST EQUAL "REVIVE" Y ADQUIERE UNA FORMA MÁS GRANDE Y EXPULSA FUEGO ROJO DE SU BOCA Y DIVERSAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO, SE VA DIRECTO A MATAR A TSUBAKI]  
Tsubaki: [queda paralizada mientras Beast Equal se le lanza encima para matarla] Éste es mi fin  
[BEAST EQUAL SE LANZA HACIA TSUBAKI PERO ESTA VEZ LE ENTIERRA SUS GARRAS EN LA CARA DE TSUBAKI, LE ARRANCA EL OJO QUE LE QUEDA, DESPUÉS LE ARRANCA LA CABEZA, LUEGO PARTE SU CUERPO POR LA MITAD VERTICALMENTE, DESPUÉS LE ARRANCA LOS BRAZOS Y LAS PIERNAS, Y POR ÚLTIMO LANZA UN RUGIDO DE VICTORIA]  
[CURE ELITE SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE HACIA BEAST EQUAL]  
Cure Elite: Hatsuko...  
[BEAST EQUAL VOLTEA A MIRAR A CURE ELITE PERO NO LA ATACA DEBIDO A QUE SABE QUIEN ES]  
[AL CABO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS BEAST EQUAL CAE DESMAYADA, Y DESAPARECE ESA FORMA MALIGNA DEJANDO A CURE EQUAL COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA Y CON EL CURE-REVO DE COLOR ROJO (NORMALMENTE SE VE ASÍ)]  
[CURE EQUAL DESPIERTA Y VE A CURE FORTE, CURE ELITE Y CURE BERSERKER]  
Cure Equal: Chicas, ¿Ganamos?  
Cure Elite: Podría decirse que sí  
Cure Equal: Que bueno [risa leve]  
[CURE EQUAL SE DESTRANSFORMA]  
Hatsuko: Creo que todo terminó  
?: No ha terminado aún!  
Hatsuko: ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser!  
"CONTINUARÁ..."  
[ENDING: "Shunkan Sentimental" por SCANDAL]

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
"La batalla aún no termina, queda un enemigo más, el enemigo definitivo, En el último capítulo de Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo:"  
"El nacimiento de una leyenda"  
"Después de esta batalla, surgirán 4 leyendas y una sucesora quien se encargará de prevalecerlas"


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: **"El nacimiento de una leyenda"** - EPISODIO FINAL

* * *

[CURE EQUAL DESPIERTA Y VE A CURE FORTE, CURE ELITE Y CURE BERSERKER]  
Cure Equal: Chicas, ¿Ganamos?  
Cure Elite: Podría decirse que sí  
Cure Equal: Que bueno [risa leve]  
[CURE EQUAL SE DESTRANSFORMA]  
Hatsuko: Creo que todo terminó  
?: No ha terminado aún!  
Hatsuko: ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser!  
[OPENING: "wimp ft. Lil' Fang [from FAKY]" por BACK-ON]  
?: Lograron vencer a Tsubaki pero no pasará lo mismo conmigo  
Azuka: [haciendo facepalm] ¿Porqué tenías que aparecer en un momento como este?  
Shizuka: ¿Y tú quien demonios eres?  
?: Como les queda poco tiempo de vida es mejor que se enteren de una buena vez, soy CyberFusion  
Hatsuko: ¿CyberFusion? [se suelta de Shizuka y Azuka y se pone frente a frente con CyberFusion]  
Marise: Oye! Por lo menos ponte algo para que te cubras!  
Hatsuko: [prepara su Cure-Revo] En seguida!, "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
[HATSUKO SE CONVIERTE RÁPIDAMENTE EN CURE EQUAL]  
Marise: Siempre tienes esa costumbre, nos dejas por fuera de la acción!  
[MARISE, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA SE CONVIERTEN EN PRETTY CURES]  
CyberFusion: Como dice una canción "Dejad que las niñas vengan a mí", yo puedo con todas!  
Cure Equal: [a punto de golpear a CyberFusion] Vamos a ver si es cierto!  
[EN UNA BATALLA CONTINUA CURE EQUAL TRATA DE GOLPEAR A CYBERFUSION PERO ÉSTE ESQUIVA TODOS SUS INTENTOS Y TERMINA GOLPÉANDOLA CON UNA PATADA EN LA CARA, LUEGO LLEGA CURE ELITE Y LO INTENTA GOLPEAR CON VARIOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS EN VARIAS DIRECCIONES, CYBERFUSION LA DEJA FUERA CON UNA BOLA DE ENERGÍA, DESPUÉS LLEGA CURE BERSERKER USANDO SU G-MAZE PARA TRATAR DE GOLPEARLO PERO SUS ESFUERZOS SON INÚTILES DEBIDO A QUE CYBERFUSION DESTRUYE LOS G-MAZES DE CURE BERSERKER Y LE PROPINA UN CABEZAZO EN LA FRENTE DE CURE BERSERKER, POR ÚLTIMO LLEGA CURE FORTE Y LO TRATA DE GOLPEAR CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS EN DIVERSAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO, CYBERFUSION TAMBIÉN TRATA DE GOLPEAR A CURE FORTE PERO ÉSTA LOGRA DEFENDERSE Y ATACAR CON GRACIA Y ELEGANCIA, AL CABO DE UNOS MOMENTOS, CYBERFUSION DESTRUYE LA DEFENSA DE CURE FORTE Y LA GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA DERRIBÁNDOLA]  
[DESPUÉS DE DEJAR A LAS CURES FUERA DE COMBATE, CYBERFUSION SE POSA SOBRE UNA ANTENA TELEFÓNICA DE GRAN TAMAÑO Y COMIENZA A HACER QUE LAS ROCAS LEVITEN CAUSANDO UN GRAN MAR DE LAVA EN LA TIERRA]  
[EL CIELO SE OSCURECE NUEVAMENTE]  
Cure Elite: Chicas, ¿Están bien?  
Cure Equal: Sí, ¿porqué el aire está tan caliente?  
Cure Berserker: [accidentalmente mete el codo en la lava y se quema] ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡ESTO ESTÁ CALIENTEEEEEEE!  
Cure Elite: ¿A qué horas ocurrió esto?  
Cure Forte: No sé si sea inteligente pero creo que allá está el maestro  
[LAS CURES VUELAN HACIA CYBERFUSION QUIEN AL VERLAS LES LANZA LAS GRANDES ROCAS PARA EVITAR QUE LAS CURES PASEN, LOS ESFUERZOS DE CYBERFUSION SON INÚTILES DEBIDO A QUE CURE BERSERKER RECIBE LAS ROCAS Y LAS ARROJA CONTRA CYBERFUSION MIENTRAS CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE SIGUEN ADELANTE, CURE FORTE SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A CYBERFUSION, LOGRA PROPINARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA PERO ÉSTE CONTRAATACA Y LA DEBILITA, LUEGO CURE BERSERKER LOGRA GOLPEARLO EN LA CABEZA CON SU G-MAZE DERRIBÁNDOLO, MIENTRAS CAE, UNOS CABLES AGARRAN A CURE BERSERKER Y A CURE FORTE DE LAS PIERNAS Y LAS ARROJAN A LA LAVA ARDIENTE, LO MISMO HACEN CON CURE ELITE Y POR ÚLTIMO CON CURE EQUAL]  
CyberFusion: Pronto morirán desintegradas por la lava y mi objetivo será cumplido  
[DENTRO DE LA LAVA, CONTINÚAN HUNDIÉNDOSE LOS CUERPOS DE LAS CURES PERO SIN DESINTEGRARSE]  
[FADE OUT]  
[EN DIVERSAS PARTES DEL MUNDO COMIENZAN A APARECER VARIOS TORNADOS JUNTO CON GRANDES TRUENOS LOS CUALES IMPACTAN VARIAS CIUDADES, LA LAVA SOBRESALE EN CHORROS GIGANTESCOS LOS CUALES DESTRUYEN LAS POCAS CIUDADES Y POBLACIONES QUE QUEDAN]  
[LOS POCOS SOBREVIVIENTES LOGRAN REFUGIARSE EN ALBERGUES TEMPORALES]  
Niña: Mamá, ¿este es el final?  
Madre de la niña: No amorcito, aún no es el final  
Radio: "La tierra está siendo destruida de una manera muy sorprendente, algunos dirán que parece sacado de una película de ficción pero no lo es señoras y señores, es la realidad, la tierra se autodestruye, el día del juicio ya está aquí!"  
[EN OTROS LUGARES DEL MUNDO, LAS PRETTY CURES INTERNACIONALES Y LAS DE LAS TEMPORADAS ANTERIORES AYUDAN A LAS PERSONAS QUE SON O VAN A SER AFECTADAS POR LA GRAN CATÁSTROFE]  
Cura (religioso extremo): ¡¿Ven lo que pasa por hacer actos tan malvados e impuros?! ¡Arrepiéntanse hermanos, arrepiéntanse todos, el señor los perdonará si se arrepienten de sus actos!  
Mujer: ¡¿Porqué la humanidad no fue buena?! ¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡AHORA SUFRIREMOS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS TENIENDO EL INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA!  
Mujer #2: ¡LO QUE DECÍA LA BIBLIA SE HA CUMPLIDO!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA LAVA...]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Counter attack mankind" (hasta el minuto 3:03) Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin Original Soundtrack I]  
[LAS CURES DESPIERTAN PERO NO SIENTEN NADA, NI CALOR NI NADA]  
Cure Equal: ¿Porqué no sentimos calor?  
[DE REPENTE LOS TRAJES COMIENZAN A ADQUIRIR UN COLOR DORADO, ACTO SEGUIDO TODAS LAS CURES COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA DORADA QUE CUBRE TODA LA PANTALLA]  
CyberFusion: [risa malvada] Esto es un gran espectáculo! [siente el ki de las Cures] ¿Uh?  
[APARECE UNA GRAN ESFERA HECHA DE LAVA QUE LUEGO DESAPARECE REVELANDO LA NUEVA FORMA DE LAS SPARKING PRETTY CURE LA CUAL VUELVE LOS TRAJES Y ACCESORIOS DORADOS (algo así como las armaduras doradas de Saint Seiya)]  
Golden Equal: Debes temer, engendro del mal!  
Golden Elite: Hemos renacido de las cenizas!  
Golden Berserker: No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!  
Golden Forte: Porque somos...  
Todas al unísono: La esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!  
CyberFusion: No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a la lava ardiente?  
[LLEGAN LAS DEMÁS PRETTY CURES CONVERTIDAS EN SUS SÚPERFORMAS A LA ESCENA]  
Rainbow Black: Oye! Ya nos hiciste enfadar y no te conviene hacernos enfadar  
Royal Cure Love: Acabaste con la vida de mucha gente, no te lo vamos a perdonar!  
Mary: Jamás-merii, Jamás-merii!  
Royal Cure Future: Yo no tolero a esa clase de personas!  
Lucy: Lucy tampoco las tolera-ruchii!  
Todas las cures al unísono: ¡Jamás te lo vamos a perdonar!  
Golden Equal: Chicas, A Trabajar!  
[TODAS LAS 47 CURES SE VAN DIRECTAMENTE A ATACAR A CYBERFUSION]  
CyberFusion: Yo puedo con todas ustedes [lanza una ráfaga de viento la cual las hace retroceder unos cuantos metros]  
[CYBERFUSION DE REPENTE COMIENZA A CRECER HASTA QUEDAR DEL TAMAÑO DE 15 METROS]  
CyberFusion: ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer?  
Ultra Cure Sunny: Este tipo nos la ha dejao fácil  
[LOS DIVEROS GRUPOS DE PRETTY CURES VAN ATACANDO DISTINTAS PARTES DEL CUERPO DE CYBERFUSION TRATANDO DE CONFUNDIRLO PERO ÉSTE LAS EXPULSA A TODAS DE UN SOLO GOLPE]  
Golden Equal: [con una esfera de energía multicolor en su mano derecha] Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si culminamos esto juntas?  
CyberFusion: No dejaré que lo hagan! [carga una enorme esfera de energía en su boca]  
[CURE EQUAL LEVANTA SU MANO DERECHA Y LA ESFERA MULTICOLOR CRECE, LAS DEMÁS CURES SE UBICAN A LOS LADOS Y ENVÍAN ENERGÍA AL ATAQUE DE GOLDEN EQUAL]  
CyberFusion: Pretty Cure, ¡DESAPAREZCAAAAAAAANNNN! [lanza su ataque por la boca]  
Todas las Cures al unísono: ¡UNIVERSAL SPARK! [Golden Equal lanza su ataque y las otras Cures lo potencian con sus mejores técnicas]  
[UN GRAN CHOQUE DE ENERGÍAS SE PRODUCE EN EL LUGAR, EL ATAQUE DE CYBERFUSION VA PERDIENDO FUERZA CADA VEZ MÁS]  
CyberFusion: ¿Eh? ¿Este... es mi final?  
[EL ATAQUE DE CYBERFUSION DESAPARECE Y ES IMPACTADO POR EL UNIVERSAL SPARK DE LAS PRETTY CURE]  
[CYBERFUSION DESAPARECE POR COMPLETO Y LA CIUDAD REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Golden Equal: [dirigiéndose a las otras Cures] Tengo noticias para ustedes, Hemos Ganado la guerra contra el mal!  
Golden Forte: Es verdad, el ki de CyberFusion desapareció por completo  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Royal Cure Love: Lo logramos Future!  
Mepple: Victoria para las Pretty Cure-mepo!  
Mipple: El bien trunfa de nuevo-mipo!  
Golden Equal: Me alegra, ¡Es cierto! [se va hacia el edificio en donde había dejado el cuerpo de Akari]  
[UNA VEZ RECOGE EL CUERPO DE AKARI...]  
Golden Equal: Hemos acabado con el responsable de todo esto, ahora...  
Golden Elite: ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Golden Equal: [pasa una ligera brisa] [sonrisa decidida] ... regresarás a la vida!  
Royal Cure Love: ¿Regresar a la vida? Future, ¿eso se puede hacer?  
Royal Cure Future: Shhh!  
Golden Forte: ¿En serio lo harás?  
Golden Equal: Sí, lo he decidido, estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias  
Golden Forte: Te entiendo, si ese es el caso, nosotras te ayudaremos!  
Golden Berserker: Yo también ayudaré!  
Golden Elite: Y yo!  
Golden Equal: Chicas...  
[TODAS SACAN UNA TARJETA BLANCA CON LA IMAGEN DE UNA LLAMA EN EL CENTRO, ACTO SEGUIDO LA INTRODUCEN EN SUS CURE-REVOS, LUEGO COLOCAN SUS MANOS EN EL CUERPO DE AKARI]  
Las Sparking al unísono: ¡Revive Soul!  
[EL CUERPO DE AKARI COMIENZA A EMANAR UN BRILLO DE COLOR DORADO EL CUAL CUBRE TAMBIÉN A GOLDEN EQUAL, GOLDEN ELITE, GOLDEN BERSERKER Y A GOLDEN FORTE]  
[DESPUÉS DE UNOS MOMENTOS, EL BRILLO QUE LAS CUBRÍA DESAPARECE Y SE VEN A LAS 4 CURES Y A AKARI EN SUS FORMAS CIVILES]  
Akari: [abre sus ojos] Hatsuko...  
Hatsuko: Akari, regresaste! [ambas se abrazan como madre e hija]  
[ENDING: "Nibun no Ichi (One Half)" por BACK-ON]  
"2 AÑOS DESPUÉS..."  
[EN LA CASA (y digo casa porque Hatsuko ya compró una casa) DE HATSUKO...]  
Marise: [con ojitos de estrella] Ay, que nena tan linda!  
Azuka: Mira lo que te trajo la tía Azuka [saca un gran oso de peluche de color rosa] Aquí tienes [le da el oso a la bebé] [con voz gruesa] El oso te va a comer, huye mientras puedas  
[AZUKA JUEGA CON LA BEBÉ MIENTRAS HATSUKO Y MARISE HABLAN]  
Marise: ¿Aún extrañas ser una Pretty Cure?  
Hatsuko: Cuando miro las fotografías de cuando estábamos en la escuela, me entra una gran nostalgia pero después me doy de cuenta de que el sacrificio valió la pena y eso me hace feliz aunque debo reconocer que lo de ser Pretty Cure fué divertido mientras duró  
Marise: Ya veo, en otras palabras es un sí y un no combinados  
Hatsuko: Exacto, a eso se le llama sentimientos encontrados  
Azuka: [se tapa la nariz] Hatsuko, la bebé ya se hizo  
Shizuka: Déjame hacer esto, siempre quise cambiarle el pañal a un bebé  
Hatsuko: Está bien, hazlo pero no respondo por accidentes  
Shizuka: Ok! [hablando bajito mientras cambia el pañal] Hacemos esto, luego esto, le echamos un poco de talco y ya quedó! [mientras le entrega la bebé a Hatsuko] A todas estas ¿Dónde está el padre?  
Hatsuko: [mira el reloj] Debe llegar justo... ahora!  
Osamu: Que día tan pesado!  
Shizuka: Ahí está  
[AKARI LLEGA DEL INSTITUTO]  
Akari (con 17 años de edad): Hola a todos!  
Hatsuko: Hola Akari, ¿Qué tal te fué en el instituto?  
Akari: De Maravilla! Veo que todos están aquí, que bueno! Esto es lo que llamo una gran familia!  
"Después de la gran batalla contra CyberFusion, surgió la leyenda de las 4 guerreras de la esperanza, sus hazañas fueron contadas a las futuras generaciones, Hatsuko y sus amigas perdieron el poder de convertirse en Pretty Cure a cambio de resucitar a Akari, pero no del todo..."  
Osamu: Hatsuko, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de levantar el carro para ver cual es la falla?  
Hatsuko: Ok! [levanta el carro con una sola mano y sin ninguna dificultad]  
Osamu: Ya veo, aquí está la falla [reemplaza la parte dañada por una nueva] Listo, ya puedes dejarlo donde estaba  
Hatsuko: Ok [deja el carro en el suelo]  
[COMIENZAN A SALIR SILUETAS DE NUEVAS PRETTY CURES]  
"Las nuevas generaciones de Pretty Cure harán su aparición, sus aventuras serán contadas muy pronto..."  
[APARECE LA MITAD DE UNA CABELLERA BLANCA CON UNA DIADEMA AZUL, DESPUÉS APARECE UNA MANO DENTRO DE UN GUANTE GRIS CON UNA ESPECIE DE DISPOSITIVO EN SU MUÑECA, LA MANO SE ENCONTRABA EN FORMA DE PUÑO, POR ÚLTIMO APARECE UNA SILUETA BLANCA (de unos 17 años de edad) ACOMPAÑADA DE VARIAS SILUETAS FEMENINAS DE VARIOS COLORES]  
[TERMINA ENDING]

* * *

"劇場版予告編！"  
"Un elemento prohibido, un poder devastador, un universo el cual proteger, esa será su nueva misión después de 2 años!"  
東京ムービー - TMS Entertainment  
アニプレックス - Aniplex  
?: Pretty Cures, El núcleo que mantiene con vida el universo está a punto de desaparecer, necesito su ayuda  
Hatsuko: Nos gustaría ayudarles pero... Ya no somos Pretty Cure  
?: Por eso no hay problema  
Marise: Nuestros poderes...  
Shizuka: Han...  
Hatsuko: [sorprendida] ... Regresado...  
Cure Berserker: Me siento más fuerte que nunca!  
?: El universo colapsará en si mismo, todo lo que conocen desaparecerá!  
Cure Equal: No vamos a permitirlo! Chicas, A Trabajar!  
[ENDING: 『Hero ～Yoshiki Classical Version～』 por Yoshiki]  
Hatsuko: El verdadero final de esta historia comenzará!  
?: Aura, con este ya me debes 2 favores!  
Producción de Animación (ficticio, obviamente): TMS Entertainment (アニメーション製作:東京ムービー。)  
Physic Lucem: No es justo, me dejaron por fuera!  
?: El sacrificio será inminente  
Cure Equal: Estaremos dispuestas a hacerlo por el bien del universo entero  
Autor: jhondb2013 (原作:「jhondb2013」)  
Akari: No quiero perderte!  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo, La Película: La Historia de un Sacrificio" (劇場版『スパーキング！プリキュア G-Revo (ジ・レボ):犠牲の物語』Gekijo-ban: Supaakingu! Purikyua Ji Rebo: Gisei no monogatari)  
Cure Equal: [envuelta por una luz dorada] Juntas, mantendremos la paz del universo a costa de nuestra existencia  
[FONDO NOCTURNO CON AURORA BOREAL]  
"Las 4 Luces de la esperanza brillarán nueva y eternamente"  
[TERMINA ENDING]  
Akari: [con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras cae al vacío] ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAA...!  
"Estreno en 2014"  
Visiten " /g-revo" para más información!  
#G-RevoMovie


End file.
